La Familia Li Kinomoto
by Selesme Cari
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran llevan una vida tranquila... aunque con los hijos que tienen no es tan tranquila ¡pero un terrible mal se les acerca! Aquí está ya el capítulo 3, DISCULPEN EL RETRASO!
1. Preparativos

**La Familia Li Kinomoto**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 1**

**_"Preparativos"_**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida. Se sentó sobre su cama y notó que sólo ella estaba sobre la hermosa cama matrimonial, se preocupó, pero al poco tiempo se tranquilizó al notar la figura varonil que dormía en un sillón dentro de la habitación, con una pequeña bebé en brazos. Sakura sonrió y en silencio salió de la cama y se dirigió lentamente hacia su esposo, procurando no despertar a la bebé, la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó en su cuna. Se acercó a su esposo y lo besó en la frente.

-¿Sakura? -dijo él, medio dormido

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? -le sonrió ella

-Preferí que siguieras durmiendo, además si no puedo adormecer a mi propia hija ¿qué clase de padre sería? -le dijo él ya más despierto

-¿Llevaba rato llorando? -le preguntó, Sakura

-No, apenas estaba empezando. -sonrió él

-¿Te despertó?

-No, acababa de acostarme cuándo... -guardó silencio, Sakura lo miraba recriminante

-¿No me digas que apenas te estas acostando? -dijo Sakura semienojada

-Lo siento, es que tenia muchos asuntos pendientes y...

-¡Shaoran, no me gusta que te desveles tanto trabajando! -lo interrumpió Sakura

-No te preocupes además Ryo me ayuda...

-¿Lo ves? y tú que no querías darle hospedaje a Ryo -le sonrió, Sakura- te es de gran ayuda ¿verdad?

-Ryo es de gran ayuda, pero aún así no lo acepto del todo aquí, hay algo en él que no me da confianza...

-Shaoran, no seas tan desconfiado, Ryo es muy buen muchacho y su hermana menor es muy amiga de Nadeshico, yo creo que fue muy buena idea darles hospedaje en la casa...

-No lo sé, es muy extraño, no saben quienes son sus padres y al parecer no tiene ningún familiar en Hong Kong o en cualquier otra parte del mundo ¿a ti no te parece extraño?

-No, yo creo que los pobres han sufrido tanto, tal vez son huérfanos y se escaparon de algún orfanato, por eso no nos quieren decir nada...

-Dudo mucho que así sea, no sé porque pero aún no le tengo mucha confianza a Ryo...

-Eso es porque eres muy desconfiado siempre lo has sido -dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba-, desde que eras un niño...

-Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que nos durmamos -dijo Shaoran mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Sí, ya son las 4:32 a.m... ¡Shaoran!. ¿Y apenas te estas acostando?. ¿Pues que tanto hacían?

-Ya sabes cosas del clan, buenas noches -Shaoran apagó la luz

-Pero Shaoran, no deberías acostarte tan tarde, prométeme que no volverás a desvelarte...

-Shhhh, puedes despertar a Kaori -le dijo en voz baja

-Pero Shaoran...

Shaoran no contestó, se hizo el dormido, Sakura se preocupaba demás -según él-, además si se acostaba tan tarde es porque había algo que lo tenía muy preocupado:

Últimamente tenia un sueño en donde le decían que el fin del Clan Li estaba cerca, veía a su madre, a sus hermanas, a sus hijos, a Sakura, a Meiling , y a toda su familia morir y eso le aterraba, así que estaba trabajando en crear una forma de proteger a todo el Clan, además de investigar más sobre ese sueño. Ryo le era de gran ayuda, le traía libros muy antiguos y le ayudaba a investigar en ellos, aunque no le tenía mucha confianza, no le quedó de otra, no quería preocupar a nadie del Clan y su única opción fue pedirle ayuda a Ryo.

Ryo Sendo, era un niño de 12 años, tenía una hermana menor de 10 años.

Ryo era un niño muy amable, voluntarioso y maduro, que se preocupaba mucho por su hermana, pero pese a todo esto, no era muy digno de la confianza de Shaoran, hasta ahora, que Ryo le ayudaba a descifrar ese extraño sueño, al parecer Shaoran estaba comenzado a tenerle más confianza al niño y esto tenia muy contento a Ryo, quien, al parecer, desde que llegó a la mansión Li, tiene por objetivo principal ganarse la confianza del jefe del clan, y al parecer lo estaba logrando, ya que él era el único que sabe de la preocupación de Shaoran ocasionada por ese extraño sueño y de la frase que se repetía dentro del sueño y que ahora estaba muy grabada en la mente de Shaoran: "_El fin de la dinastía Li ha llegado, Oyr los dominara y conquistara al mundo entero, el fin de los Li ha llegado ahora que Oyr esta ahí"_

Pero... ¿quién es Oyr? se preguntaba todas las noches Shaoran.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura paseaba muy tranquilamente por la mansión, con Kaori en brazos y a su lado un pequeño de tres años muy parecido a Shaoran, la única diferencia era que el niño tenía los ojos verdes como Sakura.

-¿Qué te pasa Shotaro, por que tan serio? -le sonrió Sakura

-Mamá ¿por qué yo no puedo entrenar como Ieran y Nadeshico? -se quejó el niño- ¡Wei les enseña cosas increíbles y a mi no!

-Porque tus hermanas ya tienen la edad suficiente para hacer ese entrenamiento -dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía

-¿Edad suficiente?. ¡Ieran tiene 7 años!

-¿Y qué? tú tienes 3 años y ya has comenzado a ser entrenado en artes marciales, tus hermanas, por ser mayores que tú, ya son entrenadas en el campo de la magia...

-Mamá ¿tú y mi papá no nos van a entrenar?

-Por ahora, Wei les está enseñando lo básico, más adelante tal vez vean a sus padres en acción -sonrió Sakura.

Shotaro abrió enormemente los ojos con emoción, sabía que sus padres, -como todos los miembros del Clan, a excepción de su tía Mailing- , poseían magia, pero hasta ahora, jamás había podido ver a sus padres emplear magia.

En ese momento, una muchacha llego corriendo.

-¡Señora! -gritó al llegar con Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó asustada Sakura.

-¡Es Kerberus!. ¡Se ha comido todo lo que habíamos preparado para esta noche! -dijo muy asustada la muchacha.

-¡No puede ser! -se alarmó Sakura.

-¡Ese Kero no tiene remedio! -rió Shotaro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, mi señora? -le preguntó la muchacha muy nerviosa.

-Vamos a la cocina -le dijo Sakura con voz firme.

Sakura -con Kaori en brazos y seguida por Shotaro- llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró a un Kero muy satisfecho y tirado en medio de la enorme cocina de la mansión Li, acariciando su enorme panza. Una de las empleadas tomó a la pequeña Kaori, mientras Sakura se acercaba a Kero y Shotaro sonreía con diversión.

-¡KERO! -gritó muy molesta Sakura.

-¡SAKURA, TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN! -dijo Kero levantándose.

-¡Eres el colmo, te dije claramente que no podías comer nada, hasta que todo estuviera listo! -le gritó Sakura.

-¡Pero si ya todo estaba listo! -se defendió Kero.

-¡Me refiero, a que no debías comer nada, antes de la reunión! -dijo Sakura muy enfadada.

-¡No es mi culpa, ellas me dijeron que podía probar lo que quisiera! -señaló a las empleadas.

-¡Pero nosotras no nos referíamos a que se comiera todo! -le aclaró una de las empleadas.

-¡Para que no se explican! -dijo Kero cruzando sus enormes brazos.

-¡Ugh!. ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -se lamentó Sakura.

-¿Qué tal si dicen que una enorme bestia amenazó con que se llevaría a Sakura si no le daban de comer todo lo que aquí había, así que ustedes le dieron la comida pero el muy canalla se escapó llevándose a Shotaro ¡Y para eso debemos esconder al niño, ven conmigo, Shotaro, yo te esconderé! -dijo Kero escapándose con el niño por la ventana de la cocina.

-¡Kero, regresa acá, no huyas! -le gritó Sakura.

-Mi señora ¿qué vamos a hacer? -le preguntó la misma chica que fue a buscarla.

-Por lo pronto volver a cocinar todo, no vamos a poder cocinar los mismos platillos, porque nos llevaría mucho tiempo, pero podremos hacer otros igual de ricos... -sonrió Sakura.

Las empleadas se tranquilizaron, si la señora Sakura Li, se mostraba tan tranquila era por que todo saldría bien, así que se calmaron.

Esa noche era el cumpleaños de la madre de Shaoran, y Sakura la había logrado convencer de hacer una gran fiesta, ya que últimamente la notaba muy estresada, a pesar de que Shaoran era ahora el jefe del clan.

Para la reunión habían invitado -además de a todos los miembros del clan Li- a todos los clanes en China y nada podía salir mal, Sakura personalmente se estaba encargando de todo, sólo que al ver todo casi listo en la cocina, fue a alimentar a su pequeña hija, mientras paseaba con ella y con Shotaro. ¡Jamás se imaginó que Kero se comería todo¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? había tratado de evitar que Kero entrara a la cocina, sabia que las empleadas no le impedirían entrar, ya que Kerberus es "el guardián de los Li" -al menos de Sakura y sus hijos-; Eso tenia a Kero muy orgulloso, ya que se paseaba por toda la mansión con su figura original -raro eran las ocasiones en que tomaba la forma de muñeco- y los empleados lo respetaban y "temían" mucho, así que ella era la única que pudo haber evitado que se comiera todo. Lo que no podía comprender era ¿cómo había logrado entrar Kero a la cocina sin que se diera cuenta? Si, era verdad que ella había salido de la cocina, pero aún así no se alejó mucho de ahí, -precisamente para evitar que Kero entrara a la cocina- y lo hubiera visto, aunque Kero haya tomado su identidad falsa, ella lo hubiera visto¿cómo había logrado entrar? alguien tuvo que haberlo ayudado ¿pero quien?

-¡Vaya, yo creí que todo estaba listo! -sonrió Mei ling.

-¡Hola Mei ling! -sonrió Sakura- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte, a pesar de que Shaoran me dijo que ya todo estaba casi listo, decidí venir a echarte una mano y veo que fue buena idea venir -dijo Mei ling.

-Lo que pasa es que Kero se comió todo... -dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Nunca cambiara, a pesar de los años sigue igual de glotón! -suspiró Mei ling.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!

Sakura observó a Mei ling… A pesar de los años, Mei ling seguía igual de linda y con su mismo peculiar carácter; ahora Mei ling, tenia el cabello un poco más largo y lo llevaba suelto. Tras mirar fijamente a la prima de su esposo, miró a la bebé que ésta llevaba en brazos.

-¡Cada día se parece más a ti! -sonrió Sakura.

-¿Tú crees? yo creo que se parece a Hiromi ¡Igual de dormilones! -suspiró Mei ling mientras observaba a su pequeña hija dormir.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a la habitación de Kaori? -sonrió la ahora señora Li.

-Tienes razón. De lo contrario, no te voy a poder ayudar ¿Cómo cocinaría teniendo a Noa en mis brazos? -sonrió Mei ling.

Sakura le pidió a una de las empleadas que llevara a Kaori y a Noa a la habitación de la pequeña hija de Sakura.

-¡Ahora a trabajar! -dijo entusiasmada Mei ling.

-Disculpa, tía Sakura... -dijo un pequeño de tres años saliendo de detrás de Mei ling.

-¿Qué pasa Isao? -sonrió la ojiverde.

-¿Dónde esta Chotaro? -preguntó el niño.

-Pues, debe estar jugando con Kero en el jardín le dijo Sakura.

-¡Iré a buscarlos! -dijo el niño muy entusiasmado.

El pequeño salió corriendo muy contento, Sakura y Mei ling sonrieron.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Japón? -le preguntó Mei ling

-Sí. Tomoyo me escribió hace poco y ¡Fue niño! -dijo entusiasmada.

-¡Que gusto!. ¿Y cómo está ella?

-Muy bien, dice que el niño tiene los ojos de Kotarou, pero que según Naoko, Rika y Chiharu el niño se parece mucho a ella¡ah! los bebés de Chiharu y Naoko ya nacieron...

-¡Vaya todos de un solo jalón! -bromeó Mei ling.

-El bebé de Chiharu fue niño y es idéntico a Yamazaqui, la bebe de Naoko es idéntica a ella, Hiroyuki esta muy contento, Naoko me contó en su carta que cuándo supo que era niña y que ambas estaban bien ¡abrazó a la enfermera! -rió Sakura.

-¡Vaya si que estaba muy contento! -sonrió Mei ling.

-Mi hermano me comentó que Ryokuo me extraña mucho, él y Mahoro le aconsejaron que me escriba... -dijo contenta la dama de ojos verdes.

-Tu hermano es muy feliz en su matrimonio ¿verdad? -le dijo Mei ling

-Sí, me alegro por él. Pero... ¿sabes? Me gustaría saber como está Yukito, desde el día de la boda de mi hermano no hemos sabido nada de él. Shaoran dice que como fue muy duro para Yukito que mi hermano se enamorara de Mahoro y le propusiera matrimonio, se mantiene alejado de todos para hacer menos duro su sufrimiento… que si sólo asistió a la boda, fue para no fallarle a mi hermano, ya que para él era muy importante que Yukito estuviera ahí, apoyándolo... Mahoro no es una mala mujer y quiere mucho a mi hermano, Yukito me dijo que eso lo sabía, pero que lo comprendiera, para él era muy duro que Touya se enamorara y casara con Mahoro... -dijo Sakura algo triste.

-¡Estoy segura de que él está muy bien! -la animó Mei ling.

-Ojala, pero ni siquiera, he sabido nada de Yue y eso me tiene muy preocupada...

-Sakura, si algo le hubiera pasado a Yukito, estoy segura que lo sabrías, ya sea por Yue o por alguna otra razón -sonrió Mei ling.

-¡Tienes razón!. ¡Ah es cierto! Eriol también me escribió, me dice que Misaki, Haku, Eliot y Rika están muy bien... -sonrió Sakura- ¡quien hubiera pensado que Eriol se interesó en Rika desde que la conoció cuándo éramos niños!

-Tanto se interesó, que casi la ahoga -dijo Shaoran en tono sarcástico.

-¡Ay Shaoran, sabes que Eriol no es capaz de matar a nadie! -dijo Sakura.

-Eso piensas tú. -le sonrió su esposo.

-Por que... -reaccionó- ¡.¿Shaoran que haces aquí?.!. -se alarmó Sakura.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Shaoran mientras observaba toda la cocina.

-¡Todo tiene una explicación! -dijeron las empleadas, Sakura y Mei ling al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente le explicaron todo lo ocurrido...

-¡Kerberus no tiene remedio! -se quejó Shaoran.

-Pero no te preocupes, terminaremos con todo a tiempo -sonrió su esposa.

-¿Están seguras? -dudó Shaoran.

-¡Claro! terminaremos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -dijo Sakura.

-Siempre y cuando no se pongan a platicar -Shaoran miró a su esposa y a su prima de modo acusador.

-Es que le estaba comentando, que recibí cartas de Japón... -dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Yo también recibí cartas de Tomoyo y los demás –sonrió Mei.

-¿En serio?. ¿Y que te dicen? -dijo curiosa Sakura.

-¿Seguras que terminaran a tiempo? -les llamó la atención Shaoran.

-¡Claro que si! -dijeron las dos en coro.

-Ja,ja, eso creo -rió Shaoran.

-Es que todo es culpa de Kero...

-A propósito, Sakura ¿cómo pudo entrar Kerberus a la cocina sin que te dieras cuenta? -le preguntó le jefe del clan.

-La verdad no sé, alguien tuvo que haberle ayudado... Pero ¿quién?

-¿Alguien además de ti, de Mei ling y los empleados entró a la cocina, antes del incidente con Kerberus? -le preguntó Shaoran.

-Sólo Shotaro, para avisarme que Kaori tenía hambre y que él quería dar un paseo conmigo... ¡Shotaro! –exclamó asombrada su bella esposa, segura de que su hijo era el cómplice de Kero.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión Li...

-¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre comerte todo! -reprochó el pequeño Shotaro.

-¡Es que todo estaba tan delicioso que no me pude contener! -se defendió Kero.

-Debiste controlarte, si te metí a la cocina, mientras platicaba con mi mamá, fue porque no pensé que nos dejarías sin cena...

-Ya, ya, ya, mira te dejé un poco -le extendió lo que parecía ser un trozo de pastelillo.

-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó el niño.

-¡Un pastelillo! bueno la mitad, no, un trozo de lo que era un pastelillo...

Shotaro le lanzó una mirada recriminante, como si quisiera quemarlo con la mirada...

-Bueno ¡es que estaba tan delicioso, que no me aguanté y es más no me aguanto! -dijo Kero mientras se comía lo que quedaba del pastelillo.

-¡Kerberus!. ¿cómo pudiste?. ¡El trato era que yo te ayudaba a entrar, comías lo que quisieras y me traerías un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, no un trozo mordisqueado y para el colmo te lo has comido todo! -le gritó enojado el niño.

-¡Perdóname Shotarito, es que la tentación... ¿tú me entiendes verdad? -dijo Kero apenado.

-Está bien, pero ahora vas a tener que buscar la forma de entrar y traerme un trozo de pastel...

-Pero si todavía no hacen nada...

-Pues tendrás que esperar¿entendido? -dijo el pequeño con fuego en su mirada.

-¡Sí! quien te viera no pareces un niño de tres años ¡mandando al gran Kerberus!

-No finjas, no lo haces porque me tengas miedo, sino porque tú también quieres comer de los deliciosos platillos que están cocinando y como a la fiesta asistirán muchas personas, no podremos saborear de los platillos… ¡tú porque no puedes estar en la fiesta y yo porque soy un niño y debo dormirme temprano! Y para mañana no habrá nada, tal y como pasó el día de la boda de Chihiro Li...

-Te recuerdo que yo no puedo estar en la fiesta, porque debo cuidar del "pequeño Shotaro" quien debe dormirse temprano...

-¡Por eso mismo, ve y espera a que todo esté listo! Y te lo advierto ¡no comas más de la cuenta!. ¡Nada con exceso, todo con medida!

-Está bien, está bien...

Kero se dirigía a la cocina cuándo...

-¡KERBERUS!

-¡Ay!. ¡Pero si yo no iba a la cocina, además no me estés gritando!. ¡Que te hayas casado con Sakura no te da ningún derecho a tratarme con tanta confianza!. ¡Respétame que no somos iguales! No me agradas y si me andas gritando menos me agradaras...

-¿De qué hablas? –parpadeó confundido Shotaro.

-¿Qué?. ¿Eras tú?. ¡Pensé que era tu odioso padre! -suspiró Kero con alivio- y no es que le tenga miedo a ese tonto...

¡Plaff!

Shotaro le dio un cocotazo.

-¡.¿Por qué me golpeas?.! -le reclamó Kero.

-Por expresarte así de mi padre...

-¡Uy, que niño! -se quejó Kero.

-Te llamé porque quería preguntarte algo...

-¿Qué?. ¿Y no puede esperar?

-No. Dime, Kero ¿cómo pretendes que mi madre y las demás no te vean con ese tamañote?

A Kero le salió una gota gigantesca en la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que tomes la figura de muñeco, tal y como lo hiciste cuándo te metí a la cocina...

-¡.¿Fuiste tú, Chotaro?.!

-¡Ahhhh!.¡Todo tiene una explicación, lo juro!.¡Es que Kerberus y yo estábamos muy hambrientos y...!

-¿Qué te pasa? -Isao lo miró confundido.

-¡Ah, eres tú! pensé que era alguno de los mayores... -suspiró Shotaro.

-Así de limpia tendrás tu conciencia -dijo Kero, ya como muñeco.

-¡Mira quien habla! tú también te alarmaste cuándo te llamé de pronto...

-Chotaro, no deberían robar la comida de la cocina... -dijo Isao.

-En primera ¡no me digas "Chotaro" es "Shotaro"!. ¡Pronuncia bien mi nombre! y en segunda, sino le dices a nadie, compartiremos la comida contigo... -sonrió Shotaro.

-Pero es que... -dudó Isao.

-¡Ándale, no seas aguado! -le dijo Shotaro.

-No, mejor no...

-Isao, soy tu primo mayor, por tres meses y me tienes que obedecer -dijo Shotaro muy serio.

-¿Y en que te tiene que obedecer?

-¿Cómo que en qué, Kero¡Pues en que no nos acuse con mi mamá y que acepte que le compartamos la comida que te robes de la cocina...!

-Ah, ya veo... -Shaoran lo miró muy serio.

Shotaro tragó saliva, no fue Kero, sino Shaoran quien la había hecho esa última pregunta, buscó con la mirada a Kero, pero él ya había huido llevándose a Isao.

-¡Papito, todo tiene una explicación! -dijo nervioso Shotaro.

* * *

En otra parte de la casa...

-Kikyo ¿Por qué tan sola? -preguntó Ryo a su hermana menor.

-Nadeshico está en entrenamiento...

-¡Ah! con razón...

-¿Y tú, por qué no estás con el señor Li?

-Él está atendiendo otros asuntos...

-Tienes algo en mente ¿Verdad?

-¡Vaya! realmente me conoces muy bien, hermanita...

-¿Qué estás planeando?

-Esta noche, en la cena a honor de Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran Li, es nuestra noche...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esta noche, todos los miembros del clan Li y también los miembros de otros clanes, estarán ahí...

-¿Y eso qué, hermano?

-Todos reunidos, para el fin de la dinastía Li...

-¿Planeas que hoy sea el final de los Li?

-Por eso estamos aquí ¿no?

-Pero es arriesgado...

-No lo es, somos más poderosos, hay una barrera que impide la entrada de los enemigos, la utilizan en ocasiones como esta, cuándo mucha gente poderosa se reúne, pero la barrera no funcionara porque sus enemigos ya están adentro...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaremos en la fiesta?

-Nadeshico pedirá que te permitan estar en la fiesta y Shaoran siempre hace todo lo que "sus adorados mocosos" le piden...

-Pero Sakura...

-¿Sakura?. ¡Ja!. ¿Te preocupa que ella no acepte nuestra presencia en la fiesta?. ¡Que tonta eres a veces hermanita! La única persona que no nos acepta del todo como "parte de la familia" nos aceptara en la fiestecita porque su adorada primogénita se lo pedirá, estoy hablando de Shaoran, no de su ingenua pero muy hermosa esposa...

-Creí que Shaoran ya te tiene confianza...

-¿Tenerme confianza? no te niego que ya confía más en mí, pero no del todo… Shaoran es muy astuto… ¡y su astucia ya me tiene harto! Pero ahora él esta ocupado en descifrar su sueño que ya ni duerme y créeme ese cansancio lo tiene débil, tan débil que ya ni piensa con claridad, tal vez por eso es tan amable últimamente conmigo... esa debilidad será un obstáculo para él, no podrá contra mi...

-Él no, pero ¿Y su madre?. ¿Y Sakura?. ¿Y los demás Li?

-Querida hermana, una vez que sometamos a Shaoran, a Sakura y a Ieran, tendremos la victoria ganada...

-Pero¿y los hijos de Shaoran y Sakura?

-¿Sus adorados mocosos?. ¡Bah! Shotaro apenas tiene tres años y sólo sabe artes marciales, Ieran no controla del todo sus poderes y Kaori ¿qué puede hacer, ponerse a llorar?

-No olvides a Nadeshico, no la subestimes...

-Tu "amiguita" tiene mucho poder pero no rebasa los poderes de sus padres, ella misma te lo contó ¿no? según tus propios cálculos, ella no tiene ni la mitad de tus poderes...

-Aún no, pero tal vez...

-¡Que cosas!. ¿Verdad? "Está prohibido que alguien además de Wei esté presente en el entrenamiento de mis hijas" recuerdo cuándo Shaoran me lo dijo, "nadie que no sea un Li, puede presenciar el entrenamiento de otro Li" ¡que tontería! apuesto a que Shaoran no imagina que su adorada Nadeshico te ha contado con lujo de detalle todo el entrenamiento que ella y su boba hermana realizan...

-Tuve un sueño...

-¿Qué clase de sueño?

-Todo estaba oscuro y una voz me decía: "_Grandes grietas se abrirán en el piso, Oyr y sus hombres serán absorbidos por esas grietas y la menor de los Li reinara con alegría ante la victoria de su clan"_

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿No te das cuenta? es una predicción, hermano si atacas a los Li, no triunfaras, lo presiento...

-¿Lo presientes o lo deseas?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿No será que te has encariñado con los Li y no quieres seguir con el plan?

-No, no es eso -dijo Kikyo achacando la cabeza.

-¡Rayos hermanita!. ¿Cómo pudiste encariñarte con ellos? Si tomé la forma de un niño de 12 años, fue sólo para que podamos entrar al clan y dime ¿por qué queríamos entrar a la mansión Li?

-Para relacionarnos con los Li y saber sus puntos débiles...

-¿Y para qué queríamos saber eso?

-Para saber como vencerlos...

-¿Por qué queremos vencerlos?

-Para someterlos, el clan Li es el más poderoso clan de hechiceros y si lo dominamos, podremos conquistar el mundo...

-¡Eso es! entonces ¿Por qué rayos te has encariñado con ellos?

-Es que la señora Sakura es muy buena conmigo, Nadeshico es muy buena amiga, sus hermanitos son muy tiernos, el señor Shaoran a pesar de todo fue muy gentil en aceptarnos en su casa...

-¿Gentil?. ¡No le quedó de otra, su querida Sakura se lo pidió!

-¡Aún así, fue muy generoso! -dijo alzando la voz.

-No, no, no, no lo puedo creer... -dijo Ryo muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? -Kikyo lo miró confundida.

-¡Estás enamorada de Shaoran Li!

-¡Cállate, no vuelvas a decir eso!

-A pesar de que aparentemente tienes 10 años le has echado el ojo a Shaoran, aunque él es un odioso de primera y además de que está muy enamorado de Sakura¿realmente crees que él se fijaría en ti, niña?

-¡No, yo sé que no! pero, yo... no pude evitarlo... es perfecto... -dijo sonrojada

-¡Hasta ganas me dan de abofetearte!. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. ¡Él es nuestro mayor obstáculo! desde que llegamos ordenó que me vigilaran...

-Pero, él ordenó hace poco que te quiten la vigilancia...

-Sí, pero tú lo has dicho, hace poco...

-Escucha que él... me llame la atención...no significa nada...

-¿Por eso es que has estado tan triste?. ¿Por tu amor imposible?

-¡Basta, no sigas!

-¡Eres el colmo!

-Por favor, no me digas más...

-Mi única hermana, enamorada de mi peor enemigo...

-Podrían escucharte...

-Por eso no quieres que los ataque ¿verdad? por Shaoran...

-Es que...no soportaría si algo le pasara...

-¡Me quiero morir!. ¡Mi hermana enamorada!. ¡Y para el colmo de mi mayor obstáculo a lograr mi sueño!

-¡Por favor no digas más!

-Haremos esto: esta noche dominaré al clan, con tu ayuda. No soportaría que me traicionaras hermanita y para asegurarme de que no lo harás, -y no es que dude de ti-… te prometo que después de dominar al clan, Shaoran será todo tuyo...

-¿Lo dices en serio? -en sus ojos había brillo.

-Sí, así es.

-¡Gracias hermano! -lo abrazó

_-"Claro será tuyo, puesto que yo dominaré su mente, ya no tendrá voluntad propia, ni pensamientos, será como un zombi, mi zombi o mejor dicho ¿tu zombi, hermanita? tal vez haga lo mismo con la hermosa Sakura… los esposos Li no tendrán alma, serán zombis a nuestro servicio, conservaran sus poderes, pero sólo los utilizaran por nuestro mandato, serán zombis esperando que nosotros les digamos que hacer..." _-pensó Ryo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-¿Qué es esto?- su hermana señaló un grueso libro que llevaba Ryo bajo el brazo.

-De aquí sacaré el conjuro para crear mi ejército...

-¿Tu ejército?

-Sí, el ejército con el que dominaré a los Li...

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro?

-Nuestra madre lo dejó accidentalmente en la casa antes de abandonarlos...

-¿Se lo robaste?

-Digamos que lo tomé prestado, pero como se fue jamás pude regresárselo...

-¿Cómo pudiste robárselo a nuestra madre?

-¡Por favor!. ¿Nuestra madre?. ¡Esa mujer no merecía que la llamáramos así! desde que nacimos lo único que hizo fue gritarnos, golpearnos, despreciarnos, odiarnos...odiarnos... -en la voz de Ryo se escuchaba intensa amargura- y luego nos abandonó a nuestra suerte...

-Para ella fue muy difícil criarnos sola, además de que nos temía...

-¿Temernos?. ¡Bah!

-Créeme, yo siempre veía el miedo en sus ojos al hablarnos, al golpearnos, incluso, como tú dices...al odiarnos... -Kikyo bajó la mirada con tristeza-nos temía porque ella sabia que nosotros no éramos niños normales, que somos seres con grandes poderes mágicos, los cuáles podemos usar para destruir o para...

-Sólo para destruir -la interrumpió su hermano- jamás utilizaremos nuestros poderes para algo que no sea dañar...

-Lo sé.

-Me alegra que lo sepas, ahora debo preparar el conjuro...

-¿Lo harás aquí?

-¡Hasta crees! en esta casa cualquiera se daría cuenta... iré a otro lugar, si Shaoran pregunta por mí, puedes decirle lo que sea... de cualquier modo jamás cree nada sobre mí, claro que si le dices que fui a hacer un conjuro para destruirlo a él y a su adorada familia de seguro te lo cree, el muy...

-Hermano ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

-¿Promesa?

-¿Shaoran será para mi?

-Claro.

-Muchas gracias, Oyr -sonrió la niña.

Kikyo miró a su hermano irse.

-¡Kikyo! -la llamó una linda niña de cabello hasta los hombros color castaño oscuro.

-¡Ah, Nadeshico¿Terminó tu entrenamiento? -le sonrió.

-Sí

-Hoy duró muy poco¿no te parece?

-Es que mi papá mando llamar a Wei, para que vigile a Shotaro y a Kero -dijo sonriente la niña de 10 años.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-No lo sé, Ieran acostumbra a ir a su habitación y no salir de ahí durante horas...

-Ya veo...

-¡Mira, ahí viene mi papá! -dijo contenta Nadeshico.

Kikyo se sonrojó, Nadeshico corrió hacia su padre.

-¿Qué pasó con Shotaro y Kero? -le preguntó la niña-¿los castigaste?

-Algo así -sonrió su apuesto padre.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez? -preguntó su primogénita.

-Comer más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué? no te entiendo papá...

-Olvídate de eso, por lo pronto tu hermano y Kerberus deben estar haciendo corajes y tachándome de injusto y quien sabe de que más...

-Pero papá...

-¿Y tú tienes algo que hacer? -le preguntó a su hija.

-Pues, iba a jugar con Kikyo...-Nadeshico miró a su muy sonrojada amiga.

-Kikyo ¿dónde está tu hermano? -le preguntó Shaoran.

-Fue a comprar algo que le encargó la señora Sakura...-contestó tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Entiendo, Nadeshico ¿no te gustaría ir a tomar un helado? -le sonrió su padre.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -se entusiasmó la niña.

-Claro, hace mucho que no paso tiempo contigo y con tus hermanos. Shotaro está ocupado, pero ¿dónde esta Ieran? -le dijo Shaoran con ternura.

-Debe estar en su cuarto, si quieres le aviso...

-Sí, ve y avísale -le sonrió su papá.

Nadeshico se emocionó, es que en verdad su padre últimamente había estado tan ocupado que ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos.

Shaoran además de ser el jefe del clan Li, era un destacado médico, muy prestigiado en todo Hong Kong y quizás en toda China y eso lo mantenía muy ocupado, los asuntos del clan, su trabajo como médico... Así que sus hijos aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad que se diera para estar junto a él...

-¡Iré por Ieran! -dijo muy contenta Nadeshico

-También puedes ir Kikyo -le sonrió Shaoran.

-¡.¿En verdad, señor Li?.! -se sonrojó la niña.

-Claro.

-¡Que bueno, Kikyo también ira! -brincó de emoción Nadeshico.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el enorme comedor de la mansión Li, era trapeado y limpiado, por un dueto muy enfadado...

-¡No es justo!.¿Cómo puede poner a su pequeño hijo de tres años a limpiar todo esto? –se quejó Shotaro.

-¿De que te quejas?. ¡Yo soy la enorme bestia guardián que mantiene sellado el libro de las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura, y que impresiona a todos con su apariencia y cuya obligación ahora es comer, dormir y mantenerme bello... además claro de cuidarte a ti, a tu madre y a tus hermanas ... no hacerla de "chacha"!. ¿Pero que se ha creído ese sujeto?

-¡Un niño de tres años no puede hacer este trabajo tan pesado! -se quejó Shotaro mientras exprimía el trapeador.

-¡Vaya! un niño de tres años no puede hacer este tipo de cosas, pero dime ¿Un niño de tres años sí puede tramar todo un plan para robarle comida a su mamá? -dijo una hermosa niña de siete años, cabello castaño oscuro -como el de Shaoran- y ojos verdes, peinada de dos colitas.

-¡Ieran!. ¿Qué haces aquí? -le gritó Shotaro.

-Me enteré de todo y vine a ver como hacían su trabajo...

-Más bien vienes a burlarte ¿verdad? -le dijo Kero molesto.

-Bueno, es que los dos se lo tiene bien merecido... -sonrió Ieran con burla-que bueno que papá los castigó, así aprenderán a no estarse comiendo lo que no deben, creo que seria buena idea si le digo a papá que aumente tu castigo Shotaro...

-¿Por qué aumentaría mi castigo? -le preguntó su pequeño hermano.

-Por la broma que le hiciste a Isao la otra vez... -su hermana lo miró recriminante.

-¿Te refieres a lo del hombre que vive debajo de su casa? Yo no tengo la culpa de que se lo haya creído y ahora tenga miedo de andar en el piso de su casa...

-Eso dices tú, pero papá sabrá que el culpable de que el hijo de la tía Mei ling tenga miedo de salir de su cuna, de caminar en el piso de su casa, eres tú...

-¡Ja, Shotaro! ahora si te tiene atrapado -rió Kero.

-Por cierto, Kerberus ¿Qué diría mi mamá si le cuento que tú te comiste los chocolates que le enviaron desde Japón? -sonrió la niña.

-¡.¿Qué que?.! -se espantó Kero.

-Haremos esto, no digo nada si ustedes aceptan cumplir todo lo que les pida...

Shotaro y Kero se miraron entre ellos, estaban seguros de que la niña les pediría que se convirtieran en sus esclavos, y no permitirían eso, así que tomaron una cubeta cada uno y le arrojaron el agua que había dentro de esta a Ieran, quien quedó muy empapada y enfadada. Ieran tomó dos cubetas con ambas manos y les arrojó agua con todo y las cubetas, cosa que disgustó a Kero y a Shotaro, ambos le contestaron tirándole más agua, a lo que ella respondía con agua y así comenzaron una guerra de agua, el piso estaba completamente mojado y por lo tanto resbaloso, pero aun así los tres seguían arrojándose agua, Kero y Shotaro vs. Ieran... Hasta que...

-¿Cómo van con el trabajo? -entró Wei muy sonriente.

-¡Cuidado! -gritaron los tres.

¡Pero fue demasiado tarde! Wei se resbaló y tirado de espaldas en el piso, siguió deslizándose -involuntariamente, claro- hasta chocar contra la pared. Provocando un enorme ruido que se escuchó en toda la mansión...

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? -parpadeó Nadeshico.

-Vino del comedor... -murmuró Kikyo.

-Shotaro... –murmuró Shaoran preocupado.

* * *

Shotaro, Ieran y Kero corrieron a auxiliar al pobre de Wei...

-¡Wei, Wei, contesta ¿estás bien! -le preguntó la niña asustada

-¡Señorita, Shiefa!. ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? -preguntó algo mareado Wei.

-No soy la tía Shiefa, soy Ieran...

-¿Señora Ieran, como es que se volvió tan chiquita? -dijo Wei poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la segunda hija de Sakura

-¡Tampoco soy la abuela!. ¡Soy Ieran, la hija de Shaoran!

-¿Del joven Shaoran? -Wei miró al asustado Shotaro.

-¡Joven Shaoran!.¿Le sucede algo malo? -miró a Shotaro.

-Wei, yo soy Shotaro...

-¡Tengan cuidado se ha escapado un león del zoológico! -gritó al ver a Kero.

-¡Wei, sólo es Kero! -gritó Ieran.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Sakura acompañada de Mei ling y varias empleadas entro al comedor.

-¡Jovencita Sakura, señorita Mei ling como han crecido! -sonrió Wei.

-¿Se siente bien, Wei? -se preocupó Sakura.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? -Shaoran entró al comedor, tras él entraron Nadeshico y Kikyo.

-¡Mi señor Li, es usted! -Wei trató de levantarse.

-¿Estás bien Wei? -se alarmó Shaoran.

Wei, a duro esfuerzo llegó hasta Shaoran y lo abrazó...

-¿Wei, estás bien? -le preguntó Shaoran.

-Que gusto verlo mi señor, mire el joven Shaoran es su vivo retrato -le señaló a Shotaro.

-Cree que eres tu padre -le dijo Sakura.

-¡Jovencita Sakura! -dijo Wei acercándose a Nadeshico- en seguida le avisaré al joven Shaoran que usted vino a visitarlo, eso lo pondrá tan feliz...

Wei caminó hacia la puerta del comedor y hasta ahí llegó, porque ¡se desmayó! todos corrieron a verlo, muy asustados.

* * *

Después de aquel incidente, Shaoran revisó a Wei y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ninguna fractura, sólo estaba algo aturdido por el fuerte golpe que se dio y que lo único que necesitaba era reposo. La sobrina de Wei, una niña de 10 años de nombre Kasumi se ofreció a cuidar de él, así que los demás regresaron a sus ocupaciones. Kasumi se quedó en compañía de un niño de cabello negro, de su misma edad.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a la señorita Nadeshico lo que escuchaste? -le preguntó Kasumi en voz baja procurando no despertar a su tío.

-No lo sé, Kasumi ella no me creerá...

-Tienes que decírselo, tiene derecho a saber quien es realmente Kikyo Sendo... -dijo Kasumi muy seria-, esa niña sólo se está aprovechando de la amistad que la señorita Nadeshico le brinda, tienes que decírselo...

-¡Pero la señorita Nadeshico no me creerá!.¡Ella cree ciegamente en Kikyo! -dijo el niño muy triste

-Pero, al menos harás lo correcto, le dirás la verdad, no importa que ella no te crea...

Wei se movió un poco y Kasumi se le acercó.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí, mi tío puede despertar... -le dijo la niña en voz baja.

-Está bien, nos vemos después... y Kasumi...le diré todo a la señorita Nadeshico...

-Me alegra escuchar eso -le sonrió la niña.

* * *

Nadeshico platicaba con Kikyo en el jardín...

-Es una lástima que mi papá no nos vaya a poder llevar a comer ese helado ¿verdad? -sonrió Nadeshico.

-Sí, es una pena... -Kikyo estaba triste.

-¡Mis hermanos no saben comportarse! -exclamó Nadeshico.

-No, no saben... -Kikyo no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

-Mi papá los volverá a castigar, pobrecitos... -pensó divertida Nadeshico.

Nadeshico miró a Kikyo, la niña parecía estar muy preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Nadeshico.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Te ves deprimida ¿Te peleaste con tu hermano?

-No, es sólo que... a veces tienes que hacer ciertas cosas, que no deseas hacer...

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Cosas que quieren los demás que hagamos, pero que no queremos hacer...

-¿Sabes? yo siempre he pensado que si realmente no quieres hacer algo no deberías hacerlo, nadie nos puede obligar a hacer algo que no queramos...

-Pero, Nadeshico ¿Y si es muy importante que lo hagas? es decir, si eso que no quieres hacer es algo importante que tienes que hacer...

-Bueno en ese caso, lo que tendría que hacer sería: primero pensarlo muy bien, pensaría en las ventajas y desventajas que implica el hacerlo o no hacerlo y ya después tomaría una decisión.

-¿Y que decisión sería?

-Pues, según las ventajas y desventajas que se implican al hacer o no hacer aquello que no se desea hacer pero se tiene que hacer… Creo que ya te confundí más de la cuenta ¿verdad? -sonrió Nadeshico

-Este...

-Jijiji -rió Nadeshico- lo que quiero decir es que analices la situación y tomes tu propia decisión sin importar lo que quieran los demás... -Nadeshico la miró con ternura.

-Gracias, Nadeshico...

-De nada -sonrió la niña.

Kikyo observó a "su amiga" realmente la apreciaba, pero tenia que hacer lo que su hermano quería, además tendría de recompensa al apuesto señor Li.

Kikyo era aparentemente una niña de cabello rojo muy largo y enormes y profundos ojos azules.

Kikyo, realmente no era una niña, era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules muy profundos, era la hermana menor de Oyr un hechicero muy poderoso y ella lo quería mucho, por eso lo obedecía en todo.

Cuándo llegaron a la casa Li, supo que era un lugar agradable, y cuándo conoció a Shaoran quedó maravillada por su serenidad, galantería, por ser tan poderoso, pero sobre todo por sus ojos, aquellos ojos que la miraron muy profundamente y con desconfianza, aquellos ojos marrones y profundos, que reflejaban a la perfección la personalidad de Shaoran, aquellos ojos que sólo brillaban al mirar a Sakura, por eso la odió, la odió desde que la conoció.

Kikyo se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era la señora Li, los poderes que tenia estaban fuera de su imaginación y supo desde que la conoció que era una mujer muy especial y que por ello, Shaoran Li la amaba, por eso la odió a un más.

Sin embargo con el tiempo, Sakura se fue ganando su cariño, era una mujer muy amable, alegra y dulce, eso al comienzo era muy molesto para Kikyo, pero después se encariñó con ella y la comenzó a ver como una madre, a pesar de que ella era la esposa de su amado Shaoran Li.

Kikyo era la mejor amiga de Nadeshico, Kikyo jamás había tenido una amiga antes, pero Nadeshico la trató desde el comienzo como a una hermana, siempre tan atenta, tan cariñosa, tan simpática, por eso Kikyo la apreciaba, como a toda la familia Li, sin embargo ahora su hermano quería que lo ayudara a destruirlos, a destruir a la familia Li, a destruir a **_SU_** familia ¿cómo podría ella hacer eso?

Nadeshico miró a su amiga, con sólo verla comprendió que Kikyo pasaba por muchos problemas y que ahora se enfrentaba a algo muy grave, no sabia que era pero estaba segura de que eso tenia muy preocupada a su amiga.

Kikyo alzó la vista y miró a los ojos a Nadeshico, como tratando de decirle todo con la mirada. Nadeshico se acercó y la abrazó.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes Kikyo, te aseguro que todo estará bien...

Kikyo abrazó con fuerza a su pequeña amiga y dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Nadeshico la apartó un poco y le sonrió.

-Te quiero mucho Kikyo, por eso...

Kikyo la miró atentamente, Nadeshico sacó un brazalete de plata pura con insignias de la familia Li y en el centro el principal signo de la dinastía Li.

-¿Qué es esto, Nadeshico? -dijo Kikyo sorprendida.

-Mi papá me lo obsequió, dijo que ha pasado de generación en generación, es un escudo contra ataques muy potentes...

-¿Los evita?

-No, los absorbe, da la impresión de que los destruye, pero los absorbe, para poder ser usados nuevamente.

-¿Por qué me lo enseñas?

-Por que serás su nueva dueña...

-Pero, Nadeshico… tu padre te lo obsequió, es un escudo que a pasado de generación en generación dentro de tu familia¡tu papá se enojara si me lo ve puesto!

-Papá siempre me ha dicho que a mis amigos puedo darles cualquier muestra de amistad, así que él entenderá porque te di el brazalete -sonrió Nadeshico.

-¿Prueba de amistad?

-Sí, por que tú eres mi mejor amiga... -sonrió nuevamente.

-Gracias... Nadeshico... -Kikyo bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¡Pero que no te de pena! -Nadeshico la abrazó- no tiene nada de malo...

* * *

Ieran y Shotaro secaban toda el agua que habían tirado.

-Por tu culpa mi papá se ha enojado -le dijo Ieran a su pequeño hermano.

-_Nuestro_ padre ¡que te quede claro que no sólo es tuyo! -Shotaro le sacó la lengua

-¡Él nunca se enoja conmigo!

-Pues ya era hora...

-No es justo¿por qué Kerberus no nos está ayudando?

-Kero está con mamá, no se que castigo le vaya poner ella...

-Tampoco sabemos que castigo nos vaya a poner papá... -dijo Ieran preocupada

La puerta se abrió, Shaoran entró muy serio.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo él muy serio.

-¿Qué pasó de qué, papito? -sonrió Ieran.

-¡Saben que me refiero a lo relacionado con Wei! -dijo Shaoran alzando la voz.

-No sabemos, tú eres el doctor ¿no? -dijo Shotaro con inocencia fingida.

Shaoran los miró fijamente a ambos, cosa que incomodó a los niños, aunque al principio trataron de sostenerle la mirada, ambos comenzaron a temblar y se tuvieron que rendir.

-¡Fue culpa de Ieran ella vino a molestar! -lloró Shotaro.

-¡Es mentira, yo solo vine a ver si él y Kerberus hacían bien su trabajo! -se defendió la niña.

-¡No es cierto! -gritó su hermanito.

-¿Insinúas que soy una mentirosa? -le gritó ella.

-¡No lo insinúo, lo afirmo! -le gritó Shotaro.

-Basta los dos. -Shaoran alzó la voz, procurando no gritar.

-Perdón, papá. -dijeron los dos niños.

-Por lo pronto terminen de limpiar todo esto, después... -miró fijamente a Shotaro.

-¿Sí, papito? - dijo temeroso el niño.

-Kerberus y tú no podrán estar en la misma habitación por un mes. -dijo con voz firme.

-¡.¿Qué?.! -se sorprendió el niño.

-Queda prohibido, que durante un mes juegues, platiques y tengas cualquier otro tipo de trato con Kerberus. -dijo Shaoran muy serio.

-Pero papá... -Shotaro se alarmó.

-Y en cuanto a Ieran... -miró a su pequeña hija muy serio.

Shaoran pensó detenidamente cuál seria el castigo para ella, sabía que el castigo escogido para Shotaro era el indicado, ya que su hijo adoraba a la antigua bestia guardián del libro de las cartas Clow y que no soportaría tanto tiempo alejado de él, pero para Ieran no tenia un castigo preparado¿qué clase de castigo le daría? Shaoran no tenia idea.

Pensó detenidamente una y otra vez, si a Shotaro le prohibió estar con Kerberus y Kerberus es el ser más importante para su pequeño hijo, debía hacer lo mismo con Ieran, prohibirle contacto alguno con el ser mas especial para ella, y el ser más importante para la pequeña Ieran era...

Él.

-Durante un mes no tendrás padre. -le dijo con voz firme.

-¿Eh? -la niña lo miró confundida.

-Durante un mes, tú y yo no mantendremos contacto alguno, y si lo hacemos no será del tipo padre / hija, sino del tipo jefe del clan Li/ miembro del clan Li. -le explicó Shaoran.

-¡.¿Queee?.¡No puedes hacer eso! -le dijo la niña molesta.

-Claro que puedo. -sonrió su guapo padre.

-¡No es justo! -le gritó la niña.

-Shhh, terminen de limpiar su desastre, nos vemos después-. Shaoran caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero, papá! -le llamó Ieran.

Shaoran no le hizo caso, salió del comedor. Ieran hizo pucheros, mientras Shotaro se burlaba de ella.

-¿Por qué a mi siempre me toca el peor castigo? -chilló Ieran

-Pobre Ieran, dudo que sobrevivas a tu castigo, ya que siempre andas de encimosa con papá. -dijo burlón el pequeño.

-Y yo dudo que tú sobrevivas a tu castigo, ya que desde que amanece, Kerberus y tú andan juntos planeando una nueva travesura. -le dijo la niña burlona.

_-"Kero y yo no tendremos contacto alguno, pero no será por mucho tiempo"_ -pensó Shotaro.

**_Continuará…_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**N/A**: Pues, este ha sido el primer capítulo. A lo mejor no promete mucho, pero es uno de mis favoritos. Además de ser uno de mis primeros, jeje. Lo comencé a escribir en mi época de adicta a CCS... (Ahora soy adicta a Shaman King) y al igual que éste, tengo muchos fanfics más de Sakura y compañía. Pero me animé a publicar este. ¡A ver que tal me va!_


	2. Al caer la noche

**La Familia Li Kinomoto**

**Por Selesme Cari**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Al caer la noche"**

El sol tenía rato de haberse ocultado. La noche amenazaba con ser fría. La tarde había sido fresca, con vientos fuertes de vez en cuándo. Pero, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el aire comenzó a enfriarse.

Eran alrededor de las siete, o mejor dicho, ya casi las ocho.

Toda la mansión se encontraba en tremendo ajetreo. Sakura iba de un lado a otro, supervisando una y otra vez que todo estuviese bien. Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella. Es cierto, que como esposa del jefe del clan había asistido a muchas reuniones, cenas y demás. También era cierto, que de vez en cuando le había tocado atender a diversos y distinguidos invitados, socios o familiares de Shaoran. Pero, ahora todo era distinto. No era lo mismo ir a un lugar y que la atendieran, claro que debía cuidar minuciosamente su comportamiento, como esposa del jefe del clan, pero al fin de cuentas, iba como una invitada ¿no? Aunque, la mayoría de las veces –por no decir todas- las miradas se posaban en ella, siendo o no una invitada más. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que ella era la anfitriona? De acuerdo, se ha dicho que antes le había tocado atender a uno que otro invitado en la mansión, pero…ahora no era una pequeña cena, no era una visita, era una cena muy importante…Todos los grandes clanes y sus lideres y miembros más distinguidos estarían ahí. Era el cumpleaños de Ieran Li, quien hasta hace algunos años había dejado de ser la líder del clan, dándole la sucesión a su hijo, a Shaoran Li, el hombre con que Sakura se había casado, a quien ella amaba. Todo debía salir bien, y así sería ¿verdad?

Se encontraba hablando con unas sirvientas, dándoles las últimas indicaciones, cuándo sintió que tiraban fuertemente de su vestido. Se inclinó y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban de modo suplicante.

-¡Ieran! –Exclamó Sakura inclinándose a la altura de su hija- ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno…Lo estuve pensando mucho y después de mucho pensar, llegue a la conclusión de que solo tú me puedes ayudar. Yo sé que tú estás en contra de las injusticias y por lo tanto me entiendes perfectamente. –le dijo la niña en tono firme.

-¿Injusticia? ¿De qué hablas, hija? –Sakura la miró sin comprender.

-¡De la injusticia tan grande que cometieron conmigo! –lloriqueó la pequeña.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al castigo de tu padre? –Sakura le sonrió con ternura.

-¡Obviamente! Digo...Sí, a eso.

-Hagamos esto. Hablaré con tu padre después de la fiesta, para ver que se puede hacer sobre el castigo de Shotaro y tuyo ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh…Shotaro no importa-murmuró Ieran sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Dijiste algo?-su madre no alcanzó a escucharla.

-¿Eh? No…solo… ¡gracias, mamá! –la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ahora ve a arreglarte. Debes estar lista para la fiesta. Le pediré a una de las muchachas que te ayude. –con la mano llamó a una de las sirvientas.

-Mamá… ¿no deberías arreglarte tú también?-la niña la miró pensativa.

-Sí, cuando den las ocho comenzaré a arreglarme.

-Señora…ya son más de las ocho. –le señaló la sirvienta.

-¡¿Qué! –Sakura buscó agitadamente algún reloj- ¡díganme que hora es!

-Las 8:30, señora.

-¡Ay, no! –Sakura salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. -¡Encárguense de Ieran, por favor!

Las sirvientas y la niña la observaron irse corriendo, mientras una enorme gota aparecía en sus cabezas.

* * *

Recostado en su cama, boca arriba, brazos y piernas extendidas, con la mirada perdida en el techo, se encontraba: Shotaro Li.

Si se encontraba tan pensativo, era porque seguramente estaba planeando una forma de verse a escondidas con la enorme antigua bestia de las cartas.

Llevaba puesto un traje de seda china, color verde…era una replica del que usaba Shaoran cuando niño.

Su pequeño ceño se encontraba fruncido, y al ver ese gesto en su cara, cualquiera juraría que se trata de Shaoran, solo que con los ojos color verde.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Sin mucho entusiasmo, contestó el llamado a la puerta con un "¿Quién?"

-Soy, yo Hitoski. –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Hitoski Kamegaki era un niño de 10 años. Tenía el cabello y los ojos color negro. Era ahijado de Wei, por eso estaba viviendo y sirviendo en aquella casa. Era el mejor amigo de Kasumi, la sobrina del anciano mayordomo.

El pequeño Shotaro se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con algo de fastidio.

-Su padre quiere saber si ya está listo. Los invitados están por llegar.

-Sí, ya estoy. –dijo el pequeñito con el mismo tono de fastidio.

-¿Le ocurre, algo?

Hitoski era un jovencito muy amable, servicial y honesto. Apreciaba a toda la familia Li y sobre todo al pequeño Shotaro, a quien le tenía un especial cariño. Le causaba ternura y a la vez diversión…no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño (de edad y estatura, claro está) pudiera ser tan tremendo.

Shotaro sabía del enorme cariño que el niño de 10 años le tenía. Y sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, la haría. Aún si para eso tuviese que ir en contra de las ordenes del mismísimo jefe del clan Li.

El pequeño Li, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te quiero pedir un favorcito…chiquito, chiquito, chiquito.

Hitoski tragó saliva, ¡conocía esa mirada! Ese niñito tramaba algo.

-Dígame, ¿Qué es? –trató de sonar seguro, para que Shotaro no notará su turbación.

-Podrías… ¡no espera! Seguramente puso alguna especie de conjuro, para evitar que entrará a mi cuarto a escondidas…-los ojos del niño brillaban con suspicacia.

Hitoski tragó saliva. Lo sabía, aquel favorcito era sobre Kerberus y el castigo impuesto por Shaoran Li.

-¡Ya se! Le darás este recado de mi parte…-fue en busca de un papel y una pluma.

-¿Un recado? ¿Kerberus sabe leer? –A el jovencito le salió una gota.- ¿Usted sabe escribir?

-Tú lo escribirás por mí. –sonrió decididamente el niño de tres años.

-¡¿Yo!

-Empieza. –El pequeño se sentó sobre su cama.- "Apreciable bestia guardiana de la familia Li, solicito su presencia en una reunión privada que se llevara a cabo en el jardín trasero de la mansión Li…

Shotaro imitaba el acento que su padre utilizaba, para dictar misivas importantes a sus empleados.

-¿Sólo eso? –preguntó el ahijado de Wei, con una gota.

-Déjame pensar…-se llevó una manita a su barbilla, simulando un aire pensativo.- ¡ya se! "esta noche, durante la celebración en honor de Ieran Li…

-¿Va junto a lo demás?

-¡Sí! Estoy diciendo la hora en que se llevará a cabo…bueno, no la hora específicamente… ¡continua escribiendo!

-S-sí. –se tambaleó.

-"Atentamente, el joven Shotaro Li" –finalizó triunfal.

-¿Lo leo todo? –le preguntó.

El pequeñito afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Apreciable bestia guardiana de la familia Li, solicito su presencia en una reunión privada que se llevara a cabo en el jardín trasero de la mansión Li. Esta noche, durante la celebración en honor de Ieran Li. atte.: Shotaro Li".

-Me gusta…pero, no se…algo no va. –el niño se bajó de la cama y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

La gota en la cabeza de Hitoski aumentó. Ese niño sabía interpretar muy bien el papel de su serio padre.

-¡Ya se! –dio un brinquito lleno de emoción.

Aunque en varias actitudes, era igual que su alegre madre.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –Shotaro lo miró con impaciencia.

-Sí, disculpe.

-Quítale mi firma, si ese papel es interceptado sabrán que yo lo envié. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Como usted ordene. –el muchachito empezó a borrar el "atte."

-¡Auméntale una posdata! "Traer consigo, dulces y caramelos o se le prohibirá la entrada a la reunión".-sonrió con satisfacción.

-Entendido…-empezó a anotar.

-Ahora llévaselo. ¡Y mucho cuidado con que te vea alguien!

-Sí. Como usted mande. –sonrió cómplice.

Hitoski salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle que debía darse prisa y bajar o su padre se enfadaría.

Shotaro se quedo solo en su cuarto. Con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

¿Qué su padre había dicho qué? Hasta ahora reaccionó… ¡si a él no se le permitía estar en las reuniones! ¡Aún no tenía edad para eso! –Según su padre.- Y si se vestía con el atuendo "especial", era solo para imaginar que se sentiría estar en esas grandes fiestas de clanes.

* * *

Una enorme habitación color crema, con una cómoda cama llena de almohadones y peluches de diversos tamaños y colores. La habitación de Nadeshico Li.

La jovencita de 10 años, se encontraba frente al espejo. Peinaba su castaña cabellera. Llevaba puesto un traje chino muy elegante y sencillo, de color azul. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenía unas mangas algo cortas y el cuello alto. Muy apropiado para su corta edad.

Se encontraba tarareando una canción, cuándo tocaron a su puerta. Asentó el cepillo sobre el tocador y caminó hacía la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con Kikyo.

-Deberías preguntar antes de abrir.-le soltó Kikyo como único saludo.

-Es cierto…lo olvide, jeje. –a la mayor de los Li Kinomoto le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Eres distraída y muy confiada.

-Lo se…papá me lo dice todo el tiempo. –bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-No importa. ¿Lista?

-S-sí…pero nerviosa…

-¿Y eso por que?

-Seguramente todo mundo me estará mirando…soy la mayor y tal vez heredera de papá… ¿no es razón para sentirse nerviosa?

-Creí que Shotaro sería el próximo sucesor.

-Tal vez…tal vez no…debería, ya que es el único varón…pero, no se...Papá no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Kikyo la miró fijamente por unos segundos. Su mirada era fría y analizadora. Nadeshico se sintió incomoda por aquella mirada lanzada por su amiga, pero decidió tratar de ocultarlo. Kikyo caminó por la habitación, observando cada detalle.

-Es la primera vez que entras a mi cuarto ¿verdad? –la pequeña Li trató de sonar tranquila y amistosa.

-Sí. Es muy…bonita.

-Gracias.

-Y grande…

-Lo se…a veces me da miedo perderme en ella. –bromeó la jovencita.

Kikyo no le prestó atención. Su mirada se poso en una fotografía de Shaoran y Sakura, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. Y sin que Nadeshico lo notara, colocó boca abajo el portarretrato con brusquedad.

-Kikyo…

-¿Si? –la miró sin interés.

-¿Te gustaría estar en la fiesta?

Los ojos azules se abrieron con asombro y brillaron de un modo extraño. Su hermano tenía razón, ella como amiga de la hija mayor de Shaoran tenia su entrada asegurada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –trato de sonar indiferente.

-Porque…le pedí a mi papá que se te permitiera estar ahí. –los ojos verdes de la niña brillaban con emoción y una sonrisa calida se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Y él que te dijo? –Kikyo evitó mirarla.

-¡Dijo que sí! – Nadeshico dio un salto contenta.

-Entonces…estaré ahí.

-¡Pero que no te de pena! –Abrazó a su amiga.- ¿tienes que ponerte?

-¿Ah? Pues…creo que no.

-Lo supuse. Mira…

Nadeshico la tomó del brazo y la llevó casi a rastras hasta su enorme armario. Con entusiasmo abrió ambas puertas del closet.

-¡Escoge el que quieras! –sonrió orgullosa de su esplendido guardarropas.

-Nadeshico…no creo que sea correcto.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Toma el que más te guste!

Kikyo dudó un poco, luego suspiró resignada. Sabía perfectamente lo obstinada que era su pequeña amiga.

Sus profundos ojos azules se perdieron en medio de tanta exquisita tela, diseños preciosos, bastante fuera de lo común para tratarse del guardarropas de un niña de 10 años.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál eliges? Estoy segura que se te verán muy bien….e incluso mejor que a mi.

Kikyo tomó un sencillo vestido color verde. No fijándose mucho en la hechura, lo que importaba era el color.

-¡El color favorito de papá! –exclamó Nadeshico como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos.

Kikyo se estremeció, tal vez había sido demasiado obvia. Miró a la joven Li, pero ésta tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-No sabía que a ti también te gustaba ese color. –le dijo con inocencia.

-S-sí, me gusta y mucho. –la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueno, ahora vuelvo. Te dejaré, para que te cambies.

Nadeshico salió de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

Hitoski caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, aún con la nota de Shotaro en la mano.

Estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda de la bestia guardián, que no se dio cuenta de que Shaoran Li venía en dirección contraría, hacía él.

El choque fue inevitable. Ambos quedaron sentados en el piso.

-¡Discúlpeme señor Li! –el niño se mostró muy avergonzado.

-Olvídalo…-el apuesto hombre se puso de pie.

Ya de pie, Shaoran le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gr-gracias. –dijo con mucha vergüenza el jovencito.

Los ojos marrones de Shaoran observaban con curiosidad aquel trozo de papel que Hitoski había dejado caer al piso, accidentalmente con el "choque".

-¿Sucede algo, señor?

-¿Eso es tuyo? –le señaló con la mirada aquel trozo de papel.

-¿Qué cosa? –Hitoski miró hacía donde su patrón le indicaba-¡Oh, cielos!

El niño corrió a recoger el papel y rápidamente lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Seguidamente, el dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa al jefe del clan.

Shaoran lo miró fijamente, en su mirada había una gran dosis de sospecha.

Mirada por la cuál, Hitoski se puso mucho más nervioso. De por sí el señor Li era muy intimidante, ahora que parecía sospechar que algo le ocultaba, lo era más.

-¿Y bien? –Shaoran no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Eh? –el niño tembló.

-¿Shotaro está ya listo para irse a dormir?

-¡¿Listo para qué! –Hitoski abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Te pedí que fueras a su habitación, a ver si ya estaba por acostarse.

-¿Eso me pidió? –el joven sirviente tragó saliva.

-¿Sucede algo? –Shaoran alzó una ceja.

-N-no, claro que no. ¿Qué podría suceder? Jajajaja. –estaba demasiado nervioso.

Shaoran lo miró unos segundo más, se dio media vuelta. Ya de espaldas volvió a mirarlo, por encima del hombro. Y a pasos lentos, se fue perdiendo en el pasillo.

-¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer! –bramó Hitoski tirando de su cabello.

Le había dado mal el recado a Shotaro. Le había dicho que su padre lo quería en la fiesta, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. Solo le quedaba ir a donde el niño y explicarle que todo era un mal entendido.

Llegó corriendo hasta la habitación de Shotaro. Golpeó a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces…nada, silencio… ¡nadie contestó! ¡¿Y ahora a dónde se habrá ido ese niño! ¡Es cierto! "La reunión privada con Kerberus".

Hitoski Kamegaki inició una nueva carrera, ahora rumbo al jardín de la casa.

* * *

Sakura había terminado de vestirse. Sorprendiéndose de lo rápida que había sido. Se estaba dando los últimos retoques frente al espejo, cuando una pequeña exclamación llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¡Mamá te ves muy hermosa!

A través del espejo, Sakura le sonrió a su pequeña hija.

-Gracias, Ieran. Tú también te ves muy linda.

-¡Fuimos rápidas en arreglarnos! ¿Verdad? –la niña tomó asiento en la hermosa cama matrimonial de sus padres.

-Sí. –Sakura seguía apenada por ser tan despistada.

-Es natural que no nos haya llevado mucho tiempo: ¡la que es linda, es linda!-la niña sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Sabes si ya empezaron a llegar los invitados?

-No se, apenas estoy saliendo de mi alcoba…aún no bajó. ¡Pero, quería verte primero!

-¿Ah, sí? –Sakura mostró asombro.- ¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué de raro tiene que quiera venir a verte? –la niña utilizó un falso tono dramático.

-Bueno, pues…olvídalo, hija. –Sakura tomó un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su hija.

La hermosa señora Li, desató las coletas de su hija. Pasando delicadamente el cepillo por el suave cabello castaño.

-No se te ha olvidado nuestro trato, ¿verdad, mami?

-¿Cuál trato? –la dama se mostró despistada.

-Lo sabía…-suspiró la niña.-a ti hay que recordarte las cosas.

-¿Eh? –su madre la miró sin entender, pero no detuvo su tarea de cepillarla.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Ieran parecía demasiado pensativa, estaba tratando de buscar una forma "sutil" de recordarle a su madre la promesa de hablar con su padre para suspender el castigo. Sakura por su parte, estaba demasiado entretenida con el sedoso cabello de su pequeña hija.

Así estaban las dos, sumidas en sus pensamientos cuando una tercera persona llegó a la habitación.

-¡Mami estás lindisima! – Nadeshico la miraba con cara de ensoñación.

-Muchas gracias, hija. –Sakura tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse ante la mirada fascinada de su primogénita.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí? –Ieran le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-Vine a ver si mamá necesitaba ayuda. –su hermana mayor sonrió de forma sincera.

Ieran bufó para sí misma.

-No, hijita. Ya estoy lista. –Sakura volvía a hacer las coletas de Ieran.

-Eso veo. – Nadeshico seguía mirándola como a una reina.

-Listo. –Sakura terminó de peinar a la pequeña de siete años.

-¡Oh! Kaori está despierta. –Sonrió Nadeshico mientras caminaba hacía la cuna de su hermana menor.

-¿Se despertó? –Sakura pareció alarmarse. –Tengo que bajar a ver si está todo listo…

-No te preocupes, mamá. Ieran y yo cuidaremos de ella. –se ofreció la niña de 10 años, con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo le hace para sonreír tanto?" –se preguntó mentalmente Ieran.

-¿Están seguras?-dudó Sakura.

-¡Claro! ¿Verdad, Ieran? – Nadeshico sonriente miró a su otra hermanita.

Ieran la miraba, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

-¿Ieran? – Nadeshico preocupada, y ya sin sonreír le pasó una mano por enfrente de los ojos.

-¿Ah? Sí…claro. –dijo "volviendo a la tierra".

-En ese caso, se las encargo mucho.-Sakura caminó hacía la puerta, un poco más tranquila.

-¡Descuida, mamá! –volvió a sonreír la hija mayor.

Ieran prefirió mirar al cielo, si la veía sonreír una vez más…no sabía que podría pasar.

Sakura cerró la puerta. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, cuando unos picaros ojos verdes brillaron entre las sombras.

-¡¿Quién es! –Sakura se alarmó.

-¡Soy yo, mamá! –Shotaro dio un saltito, saliendo de su escondite.

-¡Hijo! ¿Qué hacías ahí escondido? –Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¡No quería asustarte! –dijo avergonzado.

-¿Entonces, qué hacías ahí? –su madre lo miró dudosa.

-¡Quería espantar a Nadeshico y a Ieran! -sonrió maliciosamente. –Yo iba para tu cuarto, cuando las vi entrar.

-¿Y por qué las querías asustar?

-¡Es que se me adelantaron, yo quería ser el primero en verte! –se quejó el niño haciendo un puchero.

A Sakura le salió una enorme gota.

-Bueno… pero me estás viendo ahora.-trató de calmarlo. –Dime, ¿cómo me veo?

-¡Preciosa! ¡Pareces una princesa china! –los ojos del niño se volvieron dos estrellitas.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse.

-Gracias, hijo. ¡Oye! ¿No deberías estar acostado?

-No esta noche. –Sonrió emocionado.- ¡papá ha dicho que esté listo para la fiesta!

-¿Qué tu padre dijo qué? –Sakura se mostró muy sorprendida.

-¡Sí! ¡Iré a la fiesta de la abuela! –empezó a brincar, mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas al aire.

-¿Estás seguro? –su madre dudó.

-¡Claro! ¡Mamá, ¿quieres que vaya contigo a ver cómo va todo! –el rostro infantil mostraba mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno…-Sakura recordó el incidente con la comida. –Mejor, ayuda a tus hermanas a cuidar a Kaori.

Shotaro la miró con el ceño fruncido. A su bella madre le salió una gota y empezó a reír nerviosa, seguramente le reprocharía que le tuviese desconfianza.

-¡Está bien! –sonrió el niño.

-¡¿Qué!

-Reconozco que la idea de estar con la fastidiosa de Ieran y la rara de Nadeshico, no me agrada nadita. ¡Pero, ya que! –dijo con simpleza.

A Sakura le salió otra gota, al escucharlo referirse así de sus hermanas mayores.

-¡Nos vemos, mamá! –dio un brinco y besó la mejilla de su madre.

-¡Que salto! –exclamó asombrada y fascinada Sakura.

Un niño de tres años, difícilmente logra saltar tan alto….

-Es algo que practique con Wei. –el niño sonrió con orgullo y echó a correr.

Sakura lo miró irse, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

* * *

Aún agitado por la impresión y la carrera que pegó, Hitoski llegó al jardín de la casa.

Encontró a Kerberus sentado en el pasto, mirando fijamente a la luna. El niño sintió que sería demasiado insolente de su parte, interrumpirlo. Además estaba demasiado impactado como para moverse: La bestia guardiana, tenía un semblante pensativo, tranquilo. Si de por si Kerberus se veía majestuoso, a la luz de la luna y con ese aire entre pacifico y misterioso, se veía aún mejor.

Repentinamente, recordó el motivo de que estuviese ahí. El recado de Shotaro y la equivocación con la indicación de Shaoran.

Tragó saliva, y a pasos no muy firmes avanzó hacía la enorme bestia guardián.

Estaba ya muy cerca de él, cuándo lo escuchó murmurar: "Yue…"

-¡Kerberus! –gritó con fuerza.

Por el tremendo susto, Kero dio un enorme salto, estrellándose contra el césped.

-¡¿Por qué rayos gritas así! –Kero estaba furioso.

-¡Disculpa! Es…que… ¡toma! –rápidamente le extendió la nota de Shotaro.

-¿Qué es esto? –la hermosa bestia lo miró con desconfianza.

Kero lo desdobló, lanzó una mirada rápida y sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Necesito pedirte un favor…-Hitoski tragó saliva.-Un recado para cuando "él" venga.

-¿Qué clase de recado?

-Que hubo una confusión por parte mía. Su padre lo cree durmiendo en su alcoba y que por favor no se acerque a la reunión o habrá muchos problemas. -A pesar de sentirse avergonzado, el joven trataba de sonar sereno.

-mmmm….

-¿Se lo dirás?

-mmmm…

-Por favor.

-mmmm….

-Fue un error de mi parte. Lo he buscado, pero no se donde se ha metido.

-mmmmm….

-Y como quedo de verse aquí contigo…

-mmmm….

-¡Por favor, dime que le darás mi mensaje!

-mmmm….

-¡Kerberus!

-mmmmm….No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Hitoski se fue de espaldas.

-¡Mira! ¡Solo dile que su padre ordenó que estuviese en su cuarto, durmiendo!-explicó algo alterado el jovencito.

-Está bien, yo le diré. ¿O por qué no mejor lo esperas aquí, conmigo?

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…

Desde el pasillo, un grupito de sirvientas le gritaron:

-¡Hitoski a la cocina! ¡Ya están por llegar los invitados!

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Enseguida voy! –respondió el chico.

Las sirvientas continuaron su camino.

-Estoy muy ocupado, tengo obligaciones que cumplir. Con permiso, Kerberus. –le dijo a modo de disculpa.

Kerberus vio la delgada figura alejarse.

* * *

Hitoski iba cruzando el pasillo, cuando fue bruscamente jalado.

-¡Ayyyyy! –gritó asustado.

-¡No seas llorón! ¡Soy yo!

Entre la oscuridad, logró ver a una hermosa jovencita de larga cabellera castaña y ojos azules.

-¿Kasumi? –parpadeó.

-Sí.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me has jalado así?

-¿Ya hablaste con la señorita Nadeshico?

-No, aún no. ¡No querrás que lo haga en plena fiesta! ¿Oh sí?

La mirada de la joven sobrina de Wei se iluminó con astucia.

-¡Quieres que lo haga en plena fiesta! –eso no fue pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-¡No en plena fiesta, antes de la fiesta! –le explicó la joven.

-¿Y por qué? Puedo decirle mañana.

-¿Es que no sabes? Estoy segura que la dejara estar en la fiesta. ¡Hay que desenmascararla!

-Kasumi… ¿tienes envidia de Kikyo?

Kasumi bajó la cabeza con coraje.

-¡Es eso! –Hitoski la miró reprochante.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Esa niña solo se está burlando de la señorita Nadeshico, se está aprovechando de su amistad! ¡Está engañando a todos!

Hitoski miró a su amiga. Kasumi se veía bastante alterada, era raro verla así. Por lo general, la jovencita siempre estaba muy tranquila.

-Está bien…iré a verla a su cuarto.- soltó resignado.

El rostro de Kasumi se iluminó. Sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Muchas gracias! –la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hitoski se sonrojó profundamente.

* * *

Nadeshico mecía entre sus brazos y con mucha suavidad a la pequeña Kaori, mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna.

Ieran las miraba con algo de fastidio.

Así habían estado desde que su mamá salió de la alcoba. Sin embargo, Kaori no parecía tener ganas de dormir… ¡estaba más despierta que nunca!

-¡Es inútil! ¡Con tu cancioncita no se va a dormir! –exclamó fastidiada Ieran.

-Claro que sí. Solo hay que mecerla más y cantarle más…. ¿verdad, Kaori? –la mayor le sonrió tiernamente a la bebé.

-¡Mejor dale un **deasepan**!

-¿Un qué...? ¡Ieran! – Nadeshico la miró severamente.

-¡A ver! ¡Préstamela, yo le cantaré algo! –Ieran hacia pinino para alcanzarla.

Nadeshico, algo dudosa, accedió a darle a la bebé.

Ieran empezó a mecerla con fuerza:

-_Duérmete mi niña, duérmeteme ya…que si no te duermes, te voy a regalar…_

Kaori empezó a llorar con fuerza. No se sabe si por lo brusco que era mecida, o por la desentonada voz de Ieran o por lo que decía la canción….

-¡¿A eso le llamas cantar! – Nadeshico se cubría las orejas. -¡Mira, la has hecho llorar!

-¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que…. ¡seguramente se hizo del baño!

-¿Se hizo? – Nadeshico empezó a olfatear.- Yo no siento ningún olor desagradable.

-¡No seas puerca! ¡Revísala! –En la infantil carita de Ieran se dibujo una mueca de "fo"

-¿Yo? –Tragó saliva.- Mejor tú…

-Ah, olvídalo. Toma. –la niña le dio a la bebé.

Kaori dejo de llorar.

-Continúa con tu canción, a ver si la logras dormir. –Ieran parecía ofendida.

Y la canción de la mayor de los Li Kinomoto volvió a empezar. Ieran tomó uno de los biberones de la bebé y se los extendió a su hermana, Nadeshico sonrió y rápidamente se lo dio a Kaori.

-¡Señorita sonrisas, niña odiosa, ya llegue! –la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Shotaro entró muy sonriente.

Ieran le lanzó una mirada fulminante, Nadeshico solo sonrió aun más.

-¿Qué le hacen a la beba? –Shotaro se acercó a Kaori.

-Tratamos de dormirla. –le explicó la niña de 10 años.

-¿Y por qué? –Shotaro las miró confundido.

-¡Serás bruto! –soltó Ieran.

Shotaro decidió ignorarla y miró severamente a Nadeshico.

-¡Déjenla despierta!

-¡¿Qué! –sus dos hermanas lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¡Yo se muy bien lo que siente que te traten como a un bebé! ¡Que te obliguen a dormir a la hora que los demás quieran! ¡Que no te dejen ser!

-¿Qué no te dejen ser qué...? ¿Tonto? –Ieran sonrió burlona.

-Pero Shotaro…la fiesta, ella debe… -Nadeshico se mostró aturdida.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ella se dormirá cuando quiera! –Shotaro estaba desafiante.

- Nadeshita, ¿A él si le puedo dar un deasepan? –sonrió con malicia Ieran.

-¡Eso tómatelo tú! –gritó Shotaro.

Nuevamente los dos niños empezaron a pelear.

-¡Basta! ¡Harán llorar a Kaori! –se desesperó la mayor de los hermanos.

Y en efecto, la pequeña Kaori empezó a llorar.

-Ayyyy no….- Nadeshico ya mero se ponía a llorar con ella.

-¡Por tu culpa! –se gritaron Ieran y Shotaro entre sí.

Nadeshico comenzó a pasear por la habitación, con la bebé en brazos.

* * *

Hitoski y Kasumi llegaron a la habitación de Nadeshico. Antes de que llamaran a la puerta, ésta se abrió y de la habitación salió.

-¡Kikyo! –Kasumi la miró con coraje.

-¿Eh? –Kikyo los miró, confundida.

-¿Qué haces en la alcoba de la señorita Nadeshico? –Hitoski la miró con desconfianza.

-¡¿Y por qué llevas puesto uno de sus vestidos!- Kasumi estaba rabiosa.

-Eso…no es asunto suyo. –soltó con frialdad la niña pelirroja.

Kikyo caminó por el pasillo, alejándose de los dos chicos.

* * *

Kaori había dejado de llorar.

-¡Pero aún no se duerme! –se quejaron las dos hermanas.

-¡Y no lo hará! ¡Es una rebelde igual que yo! –Shotaro parecía orgulloso. –Definitivamente, ¡ella será mi hermana favorita! ¡Y no me sentiré avergonzado de ella, como me siento de ustedes dos!

Ieran y Nadeshico le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-¿Ah? ¿Lo dije en voz alta, jajaja. –Shotaro sudó frío.

-¿Cómo la dormimos? Ya intentamos todo: le cantamos, le dimos leche, la paseamos… ¡¿Qué hacemos! – chilló Nadeshico

-Yo ya te dije que podemos darle…. –Ieran se cruzó de brazos. –A ver, tú pequeño genio… ¿Qué hacemos? –miró a Shotaro.

-A ver…a mi solo me da sueño, después de un largo día de esfuerzos.

-O se a que nunca. –soltaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Mirada asesina de Shotaro.

-¡Pero es buena idea! –Sonrió Nadeshico- ¡Hay que cansarla!

-¿Y cómo? ¿La ponemos a hacer ejercicio?

-¡No, Ieran! ¡Que juegue! ¡Eso la cansará! – Nadeshico sonrió satisfecha.

-No lo creo… ¿Qué juego de bebés cansa? –Ieran se sentó en la cama.

-¡Hagamos que se ría! ¡Después de reír mucho, se cansará! –sonrió Shotaro.

-¡Eso es, Shoty! – Nadeshico le sonrió.

-mmm…No me digas, "Shoty". –Mirada asesina por parte del niño de tres años.

-A ver…hola, pequeña coshita bonita, agu gu gu tata… ¿Quién la quere, quien la quere? – Nadeshico hablaba el común idioma usado con los bebés.

Ieran y Shotaro la miraron con desagrado.

-Y luego no quieren que uno se avergüence. –murmuró el niño.

-¿De veras somos hermanas? –murmuró Ieran.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así? – Nadeshico parpadeó.

-¡El idioma de bebé es lo más desagradable del mundo! ¡Aún a veces lo utilizan conmigo y no sabes como lo detesto! –se quejó "Shoty".

A Nadeshico le salió una gota.

-Intenta otra cosa. –le sugirió su hermanita.

-¡Ah, ya se!

Los dos niños miraron a su hermana mayor con mucha curiosidad.

Nadeshico se cubrió el rostro con ambas mano.

-¿Don toy? ¿Don toy? –murmuró escondida tras sus manos.

Dos gotas de tamaño gigantesco aparecieron en las respectivas cabezas de Ieran y Shotaro.

-¡Que ya no uses el idioma bebé! –gritó el niño.

-¡Y ese juego es muy tonto! –se quejó Ieran.

Kaori empezó a llorar.

-Ayyyy no…de nuevo está llorando. –se entristeció la mayor de los cuatro.

-¡Dámela a mi! –Shotaro trató de cargarla.

-¡No, aún eres muy chico! ¡Puedes botarla! –le señaló Nadeshico

-mmm, tal vez si la bota… ¡Kaori quedará inconciente y se acaba el problema! –sonrió triunfal Ieran.

Miradas asesinas por parte de Nadeshico, Shotaro y Kaori.

-Yo solo decía…jeje.

Kaori dejó de llorar.

-¡Sí! Ahora… ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?-parpadeó Nadeshico

-Olvídalo. No se va a dormir, no se va a reír. Mejor cambiémosla por un gato.

-¡IERAN!-gritaron Shotaro y Nadeshico.

-¡Yo quiero un perro! ¡No me gustan los gatos! –exclamó Shotaro.

¡SHOTARO! –le gritó Nadeshico

-¿Qué? ¡Ah ya se! ¡Vas a decir que a ti te gustan los conejos!

Kaori volvió a llorar.

-¡La han hecho llorar!

-¿Nosotros? ¡Tú eres la que ha estado gritando!

-¡Pero ustedes son los que han dicho que la quieren cambiar por un perro o un gato!

Nadeshico la metió en su cuna.

¿Qué hacemos? –miró a sus hermanitos con preocupación.

Ieran caminó hacia la cuna. Miró fijamente a Kaori. Kaori dejó de llorar y se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuró Nadeshico.

-Es el encuentro de dos mundos. –soltó con emoción su hermanito.

-Este es un truco que el viejo Wei me ha enseñado….-le dijo Ieran a la bebé.

-¿Viejo Wei? –A la buena hermana mayor le salió una gota.

Ieran levantó sus dos dedos índices y empezó a darles vuelta.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo puede mover ambos dedos? ¡Yo no puedo! ¡No al mismo tiempo! ¡El de mi mano izquierda no obedece! –lloriqueó Shotaro.

Kaori empezó a reír.

-¡¿QUÉ!- Nadeshico y Shotaro abrieron enormemente la boca.

-¿Cómo es que eso la hizo reír?- Nadeshico estaba anonadada.

-Si eso la ha hecho reír, tal vez tu juego del lenguaje bebé sí hubiese funcionado…-murmuró Shotaro.

Ieran les sonrió triunfante:

-Se durmió.

-¡¿Qué!-Shotaro y Nadeshico corrieron hacía la cuna.

En efecto, la niña dormía.

-¡La hipnotizaste, ¿verdad! –el niño le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces, por que se ha dormido?

-¡Yo que se!

-¡Basta! ¡Shoty, Iery no discutan podrían despertarla! –les calló su hermana.

Los dos niños bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

Luego, los tres salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Kikyo estaba en uno de los jardines de la mansión. Miraba al cielo, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Si su hermano cumplía su promesa, en muy poco tiempo Shaoran Li sería suyo.

-¿En que piensa, Kikyo?-la voz de su hermano la hizo voltear.

-En nada.

-¿Y esa ropa?-La miró de pies a cabeza.

-Nadeshico me la dio.

-Estarás en la fiesta. –sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ya lo sabías, ¿no? Mucho antes que yo lo supiese.

-Te haces la tonta, sabes perfectamente que esa niña tonta de adora….

-¿Qué quieres que haga esta noche? –Kikyo trató de cambiar el tema.

Su hermano sonrió. Le acarició el rostro.

-Dime. –Kikyo se estremeció ante la caricia de su hermano.

Oyr saco un extraño costalito de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Toma. –le extendió el costalito.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi ejército. –dijo con simpleza.

-¿Tu ejército? –Kikyo miró con temor aquel costalito.

-En cada una de las cuatro esquinas del gran salón, vas a esparcir el contenido de este costal.

-¿Cuál es el contenido? –miró intrigada el costal que tenia en sus manos.

-Ya te lo dije. Mi ejército.

-No entiendo…

-Shhh…-colocó uno de sus largos dedos en los labios de su hermana.- Ya lo verás, ten paciencia. Y se muy cuidadosa…no se vayan a dar cuenta.

Kikyo tragó saliva. Oyr se apartó de ella.

-Nos vemos luego, viene tu amiga.-sonrió burlón.

Kikyo bajó la cabeza. Una reverencia fue la forma en que Oyr se despidió de Nadeshico.

-Tu hermano es muy educado. –sonrió Nadeshico.

-Lo se.

-¿Otra vez estás triste?

-No…no es eso.

Nadeshico la miró con preocupación. Kikyo levantó el rostro y le sonrió.

La hija mayor de Sakura, se sonrojó.

-¡Te ves muy bonita! –alcanzó a decirle algo colorada.

Kikyo sonrió apenada.

-Gracias por el vestido.

-De nada.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de las dos. Kikyo decidió romperlo.

-¡Debo ir a ver si no me necesitan en la cocina!

-Está bien. Nos vemos al ratito. –sonrió abochornada Nadeshico.

Kikyo se alejó de ahí, corriendo.

* * *

Ieran miraba con la boca muy abierta el enorme salón. Lucía tan elegante… ¡parecía el salón de un palacio!

Y abrió más la boca cuando logró ver al fondo, hablando con algún sirviente….a su querido y apuesto padre.

¡Parece un príncipe! ¡No! ¡Un rey! Pensó la niña. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacía él.

Lo abrazó de las piernas. Shaoran, -aunque lo había tomado desprevenido- ya sabia de quien se trataba. Solo había una personita que se abrazaba así de él. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los enormes ojos verdes de su hija de siete años.

-¡Hola, papi! –sonrió Ieran.

Shaoran no quito su semblante serio. Ieran, sin embargo lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Suavemente, Shaoran la apartó de él.

-Señorita, le sugiero que evite esas familiaridades. El jefe del clan no practica estas confiancitas.

Su padre aun estaba firme en cuanto a lo del castigo.

Los ojitos de Ieran se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo del pasillo, cruzándose con su madre.

Sakura alcanzó a escuchar un: "¡Mi papito ya no me quiere!".

-¡Ieran! –exclamó Sakura tratando de hacerle volver.

La niña se había ido.

Lentamente, Sakura se acercó a su esposo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, se clavaron en los ojos marrones de Shaoran. En la mirada de Sakura había algo extraño.

-¿No estás siendo muy cruel con ella?

A pesar de que en sus ojos no había reproche…en su voz sí. Por lo que Shaoran no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

Sintió la mano de su mujer apoyarse en la suya. Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que le habían hechizado…aun cuando era tan solo un niño.

-Recuerda que eres su "papito". –sonrió con dulzura la antigua card captor.

* * *

-¡Señorita Nadeshico!

Nadeshico se detuvo para ver quien la llamaba.

Eran Kasumi y Hitoski, este último era quien le había hablado.

-¿Sucede algo? –la hermosa niña los miró intrigada.

-Tengo…algo que decirle sobre Kikyo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A:** Disculpen la demora, tardé años en actualizarlo. Es que entre varios rollos en los que andaba metida, no había podido adelantar mis fanfics.

Creo que este capítulo me quedó muy aburrido. Lo sentí muy lento… ¿no les parece?

Para el próximo espero que ya haya más movimiento.

Falta un capítulo más para que finalmente se lleve a cabo el ataque de Oyr. Se supone que estos capítulos iban en uno solo y eran el prologo, pero iba a ser un prologo MUY largo, jejeje.

Y eso que todavía es la primera etapa. Los niños de Shaoran y Sakura van a crecer!

(Por eso digo que se supone que esto era el prologo…)

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**_S.L_**._: ¡Muchas gracias! Y discúlpame por haberme tardado tanto. Tratare de ya no tardar tanto en actualizar .Por supuesto que te agregara a mi MSN. ¡Ojala que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Aunque creo que me quedo muy lento… ¿verdad?_

**Vanina: **_¡Hola! Creo que Sakura y Shaoran no tenía televisión, jajaja. Digo, sería la única explicación de porque tienen tantos hijos, jaja. Nah! Lo que pasa, es que vengo de una familia bastante numerosa (tengo 5 hermanos) y de ahí me vino la inspiración, jajajaja. _

_A mi igual me divierte mucho pensar en que nuevas ocurrencias inventaran ese par, lo raro es que Shotaro siendo una replica en miniatura de Shaoran, se lleve tan bien con Kero, jeje. Bueno, es que en el carácter… ¡nada que ver con su padre! ¡Muchas gracias! _

**Arika: **_¡Gracias! Seh, bastantes hijos…es que, yo tengo 5 hermanos, o sea que somos 6: 5 mujeres y un hombre. Y pues, digamos que de ahí me guie, jajaja. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el seriecito y tímido Shaoran iba llenar de hijos a la dulce e inocente Sakura, jajajaja. Trate de hacer a cada uno con una personalidad distinta, ¿cuál es tu consentido? _

**princessserenity: **_¡Te doy toda la razón! Shaoran es guapo, hechicero y doctor ¡¿qué más se le puede pedir a un hombre! ¡Yo quiero uno así! Jajaja. Sakura, te sacaste la lotería…y con cada uno de sus hijos, se puede hacer una baraja completa, ¿no? Jajaja. ¡Gracias! _

_¡Hasta el próximo Capítulo! _


	3. Invitados

**La Familia Li Kinomoto **

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Invitados" **

_**Y la sangre del padre debe ser derramada por la espada del hijo…**_

_**Y el ejército sólo surgirá de los suelos, cuando la sangre de Shaoran Li sea derramada por obra de su heredero.**_

Nadeshico estaba perpleja, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. No podía ser cierto, ¿cómo estaban tan seguros? ¡Debe ser mentira! Kikyo no puede estar usándola, ¿verdad?

-Señorita Nadeshico, lo siento mucho. –murmuró compasivo Hitoski.

-Nos cree… ¿No es así? –Kasumi se acercó un poco a la niña.

Nadeshico tenía la mirada perdida. En su mente solo pasaban todos los momentos vividos con Kikyo. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes.

-Es que… no puedo… ella… ella es mi amiga… ¡No puedo creer esto! –gritó llorosa.

La mayor de los hermanos Li salió corriendo, dejando a los dos niños sirvientes parados sin saber que hacer.

-¡Te dije que no nos creería! –espetó el niño.

-Pero hicimos bien. ¡Kikyo es una aprovechada! –recalcó la sobrina de Wei.

-La hicimos llorar, Kasumi. ¿Cómo fuimos capaces? –en los ojos de Hitoski se reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-Teníamos que decirle la verdad.

-Pero… ¡No soporto verla llorar! –gritó lleno de amargura.

Kasumi lo miró asombrada. Por lo visto, Hitoski le tenía un gran afecto a la primogénita de Shaoran y Sakura.

Ambos niños se quedaron en profundo silencio, cada uno tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Detrás de un árbol, una pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente. Nadeshico no se percató de eso y se le unió en el llanto.

-¿Na… deshico?

-¿Ie… ran?

Ambas se miraron con los ojos llorosos. Y en un sollozo soltaron:

-¡Mi papi no me quiere!

-¡Mi amiga quiere a mi papi!

-¡¿Qué! –preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambas respiraron hondo. Se quedaron viendo fijamente por un par de segundos, en espera de quien sería la primera en hablar. Nadeshico le hizo una seña a su hermanita, indicándole que ella empezara a explicar el motivo de su llanto.

-Es que papá me ignoró… Me trató muy fríamente. –dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-Pero eso no significa que no te quiera. Sabes que papá tiene un carácter muy estricto. –trató de sonreírle.

-¿Enserio crees eso? –se le acercó con ojos soñadores.

-¡Claro! Tú eres su princesita.

-Nadeshico… -la pequeña tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

La mayor solo le sonrió con dulzura.

-Oye… ¿y a qué te referías con que tu amiga quiere a tu papi?

-Bueno… es que me acaban de decir que Kikyo está enamorada de papá. –le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¡¿QUÉ!

-S… sí.

-Oye… ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Qué es estar enamorada?

Nadeshico se fue de espaldas.

-¡No seas payasa! –Ieran se indignó.

-¡Perdón! Bueno… es… mmm… ¿Cómo explicar? No se que se sienta o como se da uno cuenta, pero supongo que… una persona enamorada debe verse como mamá y papá.

-¿Elegantes?

-¡No!

-¿Amables?

-¡No! Me refiero a la forma en que se _miran_…

-¡Pero Nadeshico, todos nos miramos igual! ¡Con los ojos!

-¡Ayyy, no me estás entendiendo!

Ieran parpadeó rápido. Su hermana se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Mira… cuando papá mira a mamá o cuándo mamá lo mira a él. Da la impresión de que por un momento, para ellos no existe nadie más que el uno y el otro.

Nadeshico estaba embelesada, Ieran la miraba atentamente.

-La verdad no se mucho de estas cosas. –Dijo con una gota, saliendo de su embelesamiento.- Pero supongo que es así.

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Kikyo mira a papá de la misma forma en que lo mira mamá?

-Sí. –su voz se escuchó abatida.

-¿Y eso te pone triste?

-¿Ah?

-Muchas señoras miran de la misma forma que mamá a papá. A mi no me gusta eso… ¡me dan ganas de pellizcarlas a todas! Pero, hay algo que me pone contenta y me hace sentir muy tranquila.

-¿Y qué es?

-Que papá solo mira de esa forma a mamá. –sonrió enormemente.

-Ieran… -la mayor estaba boquiabierta.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te pone triste?

-En parte… verás… es que también me dijeron que, Kikyo solo es mi amiga para estar cerca de papá.

-¿Y tú crees eso? Yo no me llevo mucho con Kikyo. Me cae mal, es una odiosa… sea lo que sea que signifique esa palabra. Pero, tú la has de conocer ¿no? Dime… ¿Te parece qué sea falsa?

-No… es solo que, algo oculta. ¡Y me entristece que ella no me tenga confianza para decirme!

-Pues… cuando yo no quiero hablar de algo es porque me entristece o desagrada. No tiene nada de malo no hablar sobre lo que nos entristece o desagrada.

-Eres increíble… para tu edad, sabes demasiado. Ya no me pareces tan caprichosa.

Ieran se sonrojó.

-¿Sabes, Ieran? Aún así yo…

-Quieres comprobar que tan sincera es la amistad de Kikyo. –Eso no fue pregunta, la pequeña niña le había leído el pensamiento a su hermana o al menos, esa impresión daba.

Nadeshico parpadeó. ¿Qué planeaba su hermana menor?

* * *

Shaoran caminaba en busca de su pequeña hija. La conversación con Sakura lo había hecho reflexionar, estaba siendo demasiado estricto.

Miró su reloj; aún había algo de tiempo para hablar con la niña, antes de que los invitados llegasen.

Iba muy concentrado en su búsqueda, ¡cuando un pequeño torbellino color café pasó muy cerca de él, tumbándolo!

-¿I… eran? –dijo desde el piso al reconocer a su hija.

-¡Ahora no, papi! ¡Llevo prisa! –gritó sin dejar de correr y pasando por alto el hecho de que su querido padre le estuviese hablando.

La niña dejo tan solo un rastró de luz que Shaoran siguió con la mirada. Nadeshico se le acercó.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a su primogénita.

-Eh… Ieran trata de ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Sí. ¡Nos vemos luego, papá! –hizo un reverencia y después se echó a correr.

Un sirviente se acercó al confundido Shaoran.

-Señor Li, los invitados han comenzado a llegar.

* * *

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. En cuanto le anunciaron que los invitados empezaban a llegar, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Apretaba con fuerza la tela de su fino vestido, arrugándolo sin darse cuenta.

-¡Señora Li, no pierda el porte!

La antigua card captor dio un brinquito del susto. Se giró para ver a quien le había llamado la atención. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Mei Ling Li y su familia.

Sakura dio un suspiro lleno de alivio.

-¿Te asuste? –la prima de su esposo rió divertida.

-Por un momento crei que era… ¡cualquier otra persona! –dijo con una enorme gota

-Sakura, tú nunca cambiaras. –Mei ling sonrió.

-¡Tía Sakura! –saltó el pequeño Isao.

-¡Ah, hola Isao! –Sakura sonrió enormemente.

-Buenas noches, Sakura… ¿Está todo listo, ya? –le saludó el esposo de Mei Ling.

-Buenas noches, Hiromi. Sí, todo listo… aunque… ¡me estoy muriendo de los nervios!

-¡Ay no! ¡Tía no te mueras! –Isao se alarmó.

Los tres mayores comenzaron a reír, incluso la pequeña Noa en brazos de su madre, estaba riendo.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos. –Shaoran hizo su aparición en el gran salón.

-¡Hola primo! –Hiromi le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Hiromi! –Lo regañó Mei Ling- Este es un asunto formal… ¡evita las familiaridades!

-¡Es cierto! –al apuesto esposo de Mei Ling le salió una gotota.

-Señores, los Hongo han llegado. –Un sirviente se acercó.

-¡Ayyy! Esto ya comienza…. –Sakura se erizó.

-Tranquila. Yo estoy contigo ¿recuerdas? –Shaoran la tomó del brazo.

-¿Y los niños? –preguntó Isao.

-Hace unos momentos vi a Nadeshico y a Ieran jugando por ahí. –exclamó Shaoran.

-¡¿Jugando! ¡Ay no! Le diré a una de las muchachas que las busquen… deberían estar por aquí… -Sakura estaba temblando.

-¡Sakura, cálmate! –la sopló Mei Ling.

La puerta del enorme salón se abrió. Sakura se puso aparentemente firme, Shaoran podía sentirla temblar como gelatina. Le sonrió con dulzura y murmuró a su oído: "Todo estará bien, ¿recuerdas?" Sakura sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila, es cierto. ¡Todo estaría bien! Ese era su lema y no podía olvidarse de aquella frase en ningún momento y menos en momentos como estos. Es solo una reunión… con mucha gente importante… pero, al fin y al cabo una reunión ¿no?

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra caminó a paso firme hacía ellos. Detrás de ella iba un niño de siete años, con la frente en alto y la mirada fría.

-Buenas noches. –saludó cortésmente Sakura.

-Señores Li. –la mujer hizo una reverencia.

Jun Hongo, viuda desde hace tres años. Una mujer de carácter firme. Tiene dos hijos: Hotohori de siete años y quien le acompañaba a esta clase de eventos, y Miaka.

-¿La señora Ieran Li aún no llega? –preguntó la imponente mujer mirando a Shaoran.

-No, todavía… -respondió Sakura.

-Debo suponer que soy la primera en llegar. –volvió a dirigirse al señor Li.

-No. Mei Ling Li y su esposo Hiromi Asamiya ya están aquí. –le señaló Sakura, tratando de sonar más segura.

-¿Y las señoritas Li? –volvió a mirar a Shaoran.

-Aún no se ha requerido su presencia. Están en sus aposentos, cuando el resto de los invitados lleguen, se les mandara llegar. –le explicó la Señora Li.

-¿Debo suponer que mi llegada no es tan importante, como para que sus herederas vengan a recibirme? –por primera vez la mujer miró a Sakura.

-No… por supuesto que no es así. –Sakura se sintió muy incomoda.

Mei Ling observaba el intercambio de frases, con desgano. Esa mujer seguramente estaba probando a Sakura. ¡Era evidente! En primer lugar porque, lo más normal es que el intercambio de frases sea exclusivamente con la señora Li, sin embargo esta mujer en todo momento buscó que Shaoran hiciera alguna intervención. Eso indicaba que estaba poniendo en duda la capacidad de Sakura. Obviamente, esto lo había notado Shaoran y por eso no había intervenido. Él confiaba en su esposa y sabía que ella no se iba a dejar intimidar fácilmente.

-Lo correcto sería que las señoritas Li estuvieran presentes. Para las presentaciones oficiales.

-No veo la necesidad de que así sea. Le repito, que cuando yo lo crea correcto las mandaré llamar. -dijo Sakura con firmeza.

-¿Cuándo _usted_ lo crea correcto? –la mujer hizo un gran énfasis en el "usted" y miró a Shaoran.

-Sí, cuándo yo…

Sakura dudo un poco. Shaoran le lanzó una mirada rápida, la cual interpretó como aprobatoria. Sonrió con gentileza y continuó:

-Cuando yo, la **_señora Li_** lo disponga.

-Es usted una insolen….

-Es mi esposa, la jefa del clan Li. ¿Qué de insolente tiene que en esta casa todo se haga tal y como ella lo disponga? –Shaoran intervino finalmente, esa vieja debía callarse de una buena vez.

Jun Hongo torció la boca, gesto nada elegante en ella. Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la pareja.

-Con permiso, señor y señora Li. –el pequeño Hotohori hizo una reverencia y rápidamente siguió a su madre.

-¡Creí que me golpearía! –exclamó Sakura olvidando las poses por un momento.

-Yo temí lo mismo. Afortunadamente para ella, no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo que afortunadamente para ella? –Sakura lo miró intrigada.

-Si se hubiese atrevido a hacerte algo… te aseguro que me habría olvidado de las poses y formalismos y me lanzó sobre ella.

-¡No digas eso! -Sakura se sonrojó profundamente.

-Esa mujer es complicada. ¿Y sabes? Quiere ser tu consuegra. –dijo divertido.

-¿Mi consuegra? –Sakura parpadeó muy rápido.

-Hace unos días solicitó una audiencia conmigo… quiere comprometer a su hijo mayor con algunas de nuestras hijas.

-¡¿Qué!

-Por supuesto que no voy a aceptar tal cosa… y estoy seguro que tú tampoco.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Por dos motivos: uno tendríamos que aparentar con ella… ¡no quiero que a mis hijas les toque una suegra tan canija! Y además… yo quiero que ellas se casen por amor… así como tú y yo. –se sonrojó levemente al decir esto último.

-Y así será, Sakura. –Shaoran besó la frente de su esposa.

-Y hablando de ellas… ¿En dónde están?

* * *

Kikyo estaba en el pasillo que daba a uno de los jardines de la mansión, esperaba con impaciencia a la mayor de los hijos de Shaoran Li.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y ella aún no llevaba a cabo el encargo de su hermano.

Ella no sabía que estaba siendo observada. Detrás de unos arbustos, Ieran y Nadeshico Li, la "vigilaban".

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea Ieran… -murmuró la mayor.

-¡Silencio! ¿Quieres que se descubra que la espiamos?

-No… ¡no deberíamos estar haciendo esto! Además los invitados ya empezaron a llegar y…

-Eso puede esperar… lo importante ahora es descubrir que tan sincera es tu amiga.

-Pero…

-¡Baja la voz! ¡Oh, está volteando para acá! ¡Agáchate!

Rápidamente ambas niñas se agacharon. Kikyo había sentido que alguien la observaba, por eso volteó. Luego suspiró: había sido su imaginación, seguramente su conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada.

-¡Estuvo cerca! –exclamó con alivio la más chica.

-Ya estás peor que Shotaro… ahora entiendo porque pelean tanto, son igualitos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y ni me lo menciones! ¡Por su culpa mi papá no me habla! –hizo un puchero.

-Pero Ieran, papá te habló hace un rato…

-¿Ah si?

-¡Sí! ¡Y prácticamente lo ignoraste!

-¿De veras?

-¡Sí!

-¡Ay no! ¡Ni cuenta me di! ¡Papito! –lanzó un chillido.

-¡Ieran! ¡Kikyo te va a escuchar! –tembló Nadeshico.

Demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen ahí? –Kikyo las miraba intrigada.

-¡Ah! Nosotras solo… ¡jugábamos al escondite! –Ieran rió nerviosa.

-Los invitados ya están llegando. –Kikyo ignoró a la menor y le habló a la mayor.

-¿Sí? Este… entonces, vamos. –Nadeshico estaba nerviosa.

Ambas niñas comenzaron a caminar. Nadeshico miró a su hermana menor, ésta le hizo una seña indicándole que las alcanzaría después.

Ieran miró como su hermana y su joven "amiga" se alejaban.

-¡Salgan de una vez! –ordenó en voz alta.

De unos arbustos salieron Kasumi y Hitoski.

-¡Se-señorita Ieran!

-¿Por qué nos espiaban?

-¡No es lo que usted cree! –tembló Kasumi

-¿Y cómo sabes tú, lo que yo creo? –mirada asesina, marca Shaoran Li.

-Eh…

-Yo le puedo explicar.-intervino el niño sirviente.

-¡Pues empieza ya! Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle… sobre todo, relacionadas a Kikyo.

-Es precisamente por ella, que las espiábamos… -explicó la sobrina de Wei.

-¿Ah sí? A ver… empiecen a contarme todo lo que sepan.

* * *

-¡¿Qué! ¿Qué clase de juego es este? Primero Hitoski me dice que mi papá quiere que esté en la fiesta, ahora tú me dices que dijo lo contrario. ¡Ya decídanse!

El pequeño Shotaro Li se encontraba sentado en el césped del jardín, con los brazos cruzados y en entrecejo fruncido. Kerberus estaba sentado a su lado, con la vista al cielo.

-Yo solo te digo lo que me dijo aquel chiquillo.

-¡Pero él me había dicho que…

-Ya sabes como es tu padre, tal vez fue otro de sus inesperados cambios de humor.

-¡Oh! ¡No es justo!

-Ya, ya. Mejor quédate aquí conmigo… después de hoy y por el castigo que nos pusieron, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasara sin que nos podamos acercar.

-Es cierto… lo había olvidado.

Shotaro se recargó en la enorme bestia guardián. Ambos miraban la luna.

-Kero… ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-¿Triste? ¿Y quién dice que estoy triste?

-Lo digo yo… se te ve.

-¿Se me ve?

-Sí… tus ojitos reflejan mucha tristeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Es por el castigo?

-¿Eh? No… no es eso.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno, eso es porque… extraño mucho a un amigo.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Vive en Japón?

-Sí, él está en Japón…

-¿También es amigo de mi mamá?

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Él es… su nombre es… Yue.

-¿Yue? Ah… ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto mirar a la luna, aunque eso te ponga triste. –sonrió con ternura.

El pequeño Li cerró los ojos y hundiéndose en el hermoso pelo de Kero, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

La antigua bestia del sello, solo sonrió y respiró el suave aroma del niño.

No muy lejos de ellos, alguien los observaba:

_-"Ah… pero que dulces son. Je, tanto que empalagan" _

Ryo Sendo sonrió maliciosamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-_"Espero que Kikyo haya hecho lo que le encargue. Después de eso… solo faltara un ultimo detalle" _–clavó la mirada en el niño de tres años que dormía placidamente, recargado en Kerberus.

* * *

**-**Nadeshico… todo luce tan, majestuoso. –exclamó embelesada Kikyo.

El enorme salón se encontraba ahora ya repleto de invitados. Muchos eran familiares, otros eran miembros de clanes muy importantes.

Kikyo notó que su pequeña amiga tenía un semblante pensativo, incluso triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kikyo… ¿somos amigas?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso no sabes la respuesta?

-Creo que no… -la mayor de los hermanos Li bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué? –Kikyo la miró llena de sorpresa.

-Es que… -Nadeshico apretó la tela de su vestimenta.

En ese momento…

-¡Nadeshico! –le gritaron a lo lejos.

Tres niños de su misma edad, se acercaron corriendo a ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Key, Makoto, que gusto verles! –sonrió la hermosa niña de ojos verdes.

Kikyo arqueó una ceja.

Key Li era una especie de primo lejano. Era sobrino de Mei Ling, hijo del hermano mayor de ésta. Mientras que Makoto Li era hijo de Shiefa, una de las hermanas mayores de Shaoran.

-¿Tiene mucho que llegaron? –preguntó alegremente la primogénita de Sakura.

-Sí, ¿en dónde estabas tú? –le preguntó Key Li.

-En el jardín, con Ieran. –les respondió con gentileza la heredera.

-¿Y en dónde está ella? Aki la está buscando y ya sabes como se pone si no la ve.

Aki Li, la hija mayor de Fuutie Li.

-¿De veras? Le diré que está en el jardín… así pondrán jugar juntas.

-Sí, Aki está de mal humor… la han puesto a cuidar a su hermanita. ¡Dice que ella es muy pequeña para estar cuidando bebés!

-Lo mismo dice Ieran cuando le toca cuidar de Kaori.

Los tres niños empezaron a reír. Kikyo torció los labios. De repente, Nadeshico notó la presencia de otra niña parada junto a sus primos. ¡Cierto! Cuando ellos se acercaron a saludarla, lo hicieron en compañía de aquella niña… ¿Quién podría ser?

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás? –saludó animadamente Nadeshico.

La niña se sonrojó profundamente.

-Buenos noches, señorita Nadeshico.

-¡Deja a un lado las formalidades! ¡Puedes llamarla solo por el nombre! –agitó la mano Makoto.

-¿Y cómo va a hacer eso? ¡Ni siquiera las has presentado, tonto! –le señaló Key.

-¡Es cierto! –a Makoto le salió una gota.

Ahora los cuatro comenzaron a reír, Kikyo nuevamente hizo muestra de fastidio.

-Mira, ella es Nuriko Watase. Es hija de unos amigos de mis padres… es algo así como la protegida de mis papás. –le explicó Makoto.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Nadeshico Li. – le sonrió con gentileza.

-No… el gusto es mío… -Nuriko se sonrojó.

-¿Y tus papás también vinieron a la fiesta, Nuriko? –le preguntó Nadeshico.

-No… ellos, murieron… hace un año. –murmuró con tristeza la niña.

-Discúlpame… no sabía. –Nadeshico se mostró muy apenada.

-¡No! ¡No se disculpe! No hay cuidado… -la trató de calmar la niña.

-Bueno, ahora que ya las presenté… ¡Nuriko puedes dejar de hablarle de _usted _a Nadeshico! -Makoto intervino para "aligerar" el ambiente.

-¡Es cierto! Puedes hablarme de tú. Me pone nerviosa cuando me hablan de usted…

-Entonces… no volveré a llamarte de "usted", Nadeshico. –sonrió Nuriko.

Ambas niñas rieron.

-¡Oye, Nadeshico! Makoto no te dijo un pequeño detalle…. –sonrió maliciosamente Key.

-¿Qué detalle? –parpadeó la aludida.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No tienes que estar divulgándolo! –Makoto se puso muy rojo.

-¿mmm? ¿Qué pasa? –Nadeshico estaba muy confundida.

Nuriko estaba levemente sonrojada, Makoto bastante rojo y Key muy divertido.

-Resulta que… ¡Nuriko y Key van a casarse cuando sean grandes! –soltó Key burlón.

-¡¿QUÉEE! –Nadeshico se sorprendió.

Nuriko se puso completamente roja, Makoto ya pasaba al color morado y Key parecía muy divertido.

-Mis padres nos han comprometido. –le explicó Makoto.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! –Nadeshico estaba muy asombrada.

-Nadeshico… -Kikyo interrumpió la charla.

Los cuatro niños la miraron.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nadeshico.

-Iré a ver si no se ofrece algo… ¿está bien? –los azules ojos de Kikyo se clavaron en la verde mirada de Nadeshico.

-Sí, claro. Está bien. –por primera vez, Nadeshico no le sonrió.

La pelirroja niña se alejo del cuarteto.

-Oye… ¿aun sigues llevándote mucho con esa niña? –Makoto se mostró desconfiado.

-¡Makoto no seas entrometido! –lo regañó Key.

-¡Mira quien habla de entrometidos! ¡Tú les has dicho a todos que Nuriko es mi prometida!

Los dos niños empezaron a discutir. Nuriko solo bajó la mirada, muy avergonzada.

Nadeshico solo se limitó a seguir con la vista, el camino tomado por Kikyo.

* * *

Ieran acaba de entrar al salón. Miraba a todos los invitados, pero no parecía estar muy concentrada en ellos.

Después de aquella conversación con Kasumi y Hitoski, había quedado muy preocupada. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez realmente esa niña –Kikyo- solo buscaba escalar posición social.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando el murmullo de los invitados la hizo prestar atención a la fiesta. Y esto fue debido a que, dichos murmullos… eran comentarios respecto a su persona.

-"Mira, es Ieran Li… la hija menor. ¡Vaya que es muy hermosa! Cuando crezca será mucho más bella que Nadeshico… tal vez incluso que la propia Señora Li."

-"¡Que porte tiene la pequeña Ieran! ¡Igualita que su abuela, la respetable señora Ieran Li!"

-"Tiene una presencia majestuosa… si así es de niña, ya me imagino como será de grande"

-"Parece una verdadera princesa"

-"Como me gustaría que Shaoran Li aceptara comprometerla con alguno de mis cuatro hijos"

Ieran estaba muy roja, todos esos comentarios la habían hecho sentirse muy apenada… y a la vez orgullosa de sí misma –después de todo, era una niña muy vanidosa- ¡No podía darse el lujo de sonrojarse! ¡Hay que cuidar el porte!

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacía el otro extremo del salón, sabiéndose el centro de casi todas las miradas.

-¡Ieran-chan! –le gritaron a lo lejos.

Poco tiempo le dio de reaccionar, porque una extraña masa violeta la arrojó al piso.

Ieran trabajosamente se incorporó, con todo y aquella "masa violeta" sobre ella.

-¿Aki? –la niña la reconoció una vez ya incorporada.

-¡Hola, Ieran-chan! –le sonrió la "masa violeta".

-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me saltes así! ¡Y no me digas Ieran-Chan, no me gusta!

-¡No puedo evitarlo, te quiero tanto! –la "masa violeta" la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Ayyyy no hagas eso! –trató de despegarse.

-¿Por qué, Ieran-chan?

-¡No me gusta! ¡Y además todos nos están mirando! –Ieran se apartó de ella.

-Oh… ¡Ieran-chan no me quiere! –comenzó a llorar.

-¡No, Aki, no llores! –Ieran trató de calmarla.

-¡Nunca dejas que te abrace! ¡No quieres que te demuestre mi cariño! ¡Eres mala Ieran-Chan! ¡Buah Buah Buah!

A Ieran le salieron miles de gotitas por la nuca.

-No digas eso… ¡Aki, compórtate!

-¡No quiero! –le sacó al lengua.

-¡Aki!

-¿Qué?

-Mira… eh… ¿por qué no vamos a otra parte? –le sonrió con nerviosismo la pequeña Ieran.

-¿A otra parte?

-Sí… donde nadie me vea contigo. –agregó con incomodidad.

-¿Eh?

Ieran se preparó para un chillido: "¡Ieran-Chan no quiere que nos vean en público juntas!". Pero, en vez de eso solo obtuvo un fuerte abrazó de Aki Li.

-¡Como tú quieras, Ieran-chan!

-¿En serio?

-Sí… ¡yo sé que tú quieres estar a solas conmigo! ¡Para que podamos jugar juntas sin que nadie nos moleste!

-Ah… sí, aja.

-¡Te quiero mucho, Ieran-chan!

Aki comenzó a restregar su mejilla con la mejilla de Ieran. La tercera de los hermanos Li, solo tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza.

* * *

-_En cada una de las cuatro esquinas del gran salón, vas a esparcir el contenido de este costal._

La voz de su hermano retumbaba en sus oídos. Sacó el saco que contenía el ejercito de Oyr… dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a una de las esquinas del salón.

_-"¿Y si no lo hago? Nadeshico me tiene mucho cariño… tal vez, no debería… Shaoran, todo lo hago por ti" _

Aún dudosa, comenzó a esparcir aquel polvo en las esquinas correspondientes, cuidando que nadie la viera. Cosa que parecía imposible, ya que el salón estaba repleto de gente. Pero, al ser Kikyo una simple sirvienta, nadie le prestaba atención… así que, al final de cuentas, no fue tan difícil.

-_"Ahora… solo queda esperar a que mi hermano cumpla con su parte del trato y me de a Shaoran Li" _

Kikyo sonrió satisfecha, ante la idea de tener pronto al jefe del clan a su lado.

* * *

En el jardín de la mansión, Shotaro estaba profundamente dormido.

_-El mal se acerca… Sakura, Shaoran…están en peligro y también aquellos a quienes aman._

¿De quién era aquella voz? ¿Por qué había tantas plumas? Aquella alas… tan blancas, tan parecidas a las de Kerberus… ¿Cabello plateado? Él no conocía a nadie que tuviera de ese color el cabello.

_-Yuriko…_

¿Yuriko? Tampoco conocía a nadie llamado así… ¿Por qué sus ojos reflejaban tanta tristeza? Para ser un ángel, luce bastante triste…

-_Shotaro… _

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Aquel ser lo conocía?

-Joven Li, despierte por favor. –esta voz no provenía de ningún sueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Ryo? -Shotaro se restregó los ojos con la mano.

-Si su padre lo ve aquí, podría enfadarse.

-¿Y Kerberus?

-Él tuvo que ir a atender unos asuntos…

-¿Asuntos? ¿Y me dejo aquí en medio de la noche? ¡Que desconsiderado!

-Me pidió que lo cuidara. Pero, creo que es mejor que regrese a su alcoba o nos metera en problemas.

-¿Los metere en problemas?

-Sí, a Kerberus, a Hitoski, a mi y a usted mismo.

-¿Hitoski?

-Sí. Él fue quien le ayudó a encontrarse con Kerberus, ¿cierto?

-Sí…

-Lo acompañaré a su cuarto.

-Espera… -Shotaro miró a la luna.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Esta noche… la luna luce extraña.

-¿Extraña? Tan solo hay luna llena.

-Es como si tratara de avisarnos algo.

-No entiendo a que se refiere.

Shotaro negó con la cabeza.

-Lo llevaré a su habitación.

-Sí…

Los dos niños empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa.

* * *

En la cocina de la enorme mansión, los sirvientes estaban muy atareados.

-¡Hey, muchachos!

Los sirvientes gritaron del susto.

-¡KERBERUS!

Kero los miró muy confundido.

-¿Qué hace en la cocina? ¡Los señores se enfadaran! ¡No podemos darle dulces! ¡Por favor, no nos meta en problemas!

-¿Problemas? ¡Pero si ustedes me mandaron llamar! –espetó Kero, ofendido.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí. Ryo me dijo que Kanna me estaba llamando. –les señaló la bestia.

-¿Es eso cierto, señora Kanna? –preguntó una de las muchachas a la líder de las sirvientas.

-No. Yo no lo mande a llamar. –declaró Kanna.

-¡Ugh! Seguramente ese niño me jugó una broma de mal gusto. –se quejó Kero.

-¿Por qué haría algo así el jovencito Ryo? Él es muy serio y correcto.

-¡Pues ya ven! ¡Las cosas no son lo que parecen! –bramó Kerberus.

Y dicho esto, salió de la cocina. No sin antes llevarse consigo algún postre.

-¡Kerberus! –gritaron los sirvientes ante "el robo".

-¡Que Ryo, ni que nada! ¡Fue una excusa para entrar a la cocina!

-¡Kerberus no tiene remedio!

* * *

En el enorme salón, la llegada de Ieran Li –madre de Shaoran- había sido anunciada.

Todos los presentes le demostraron su respeto, haciendo reverencias.

Sakura tragó saliva, no importa que ya no fuese una niña: La madre de Shaoran, siempre le causaría intimidación.

Shaoran le sonrió con dulzura a su esposa, tratando de tranquilizarla. Seguidamente, caminó hacía su madre para darle la bienvenida a su fiesta –obviamente, seguido de Sakura-. Después de un rato, el ambiente armonioso volvió a reentablarse; Ieran Li, no era alguien que causara molestia, es cierto que era una mujer intimidante… pero, muy querida por todos.

Kikyo se acercó a Nadeshico, la mayor de los Li Kinomoto ya no estaba acompañada de sus primos y Nuriko.

-Nadeshico… ¿por qué estás tan seria? No me digas que aun estás nerviosa.

-Kikyo… ¿Es cierto que estás enamorada de mi papá?

Kikyo palideció… ¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba!

Las hermanas de Shaoran conversaban animosamente con Sakura, Shaoran se encontraba en el centro del salón. Algo no estaba bien… tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Wei…

Cayendo en la costumbre de que su fiel mayordomo estaría junto a él, olvidó que el anciano se encontraba en cama. Meneó la cabeza en señal de negación y llamó a otro de los sirvientes.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

-Sí… quiero que vayas a la habitación de Shotaro y te asegures de que esté dormido.

-Como usted ordene. –hizo un reverencia y se alejó.

Shotaro… en realidad no importaba mucho si el niño dormía o no. Shaoran solo quería asegurarse de que él estuviera ahí. Clavó la mirada en Nadeshico, quien estaba en compañía de Kikyo. El apuesto jefe del clan buscó con la mirada a Ieran. Otro mal presentimiento se apoderó de él al no verla en el salón. Silenciosamente se acercó a su prima.

-Mei Ling…

-¡Ayyy! ¡Shaoran me asustaste! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿En dónde está Ieran?

-Mmmm… a ver… ¡Ah sí! La vi irse rumbo a los jardines en compañía de Aki. Ya sabes que esa niña no se despega de tu hija nunca y a Ieran eso le incomoda bastante.

-¿Podrías ir… a buscarla?

-¿Sucede algo? –Mei Ling notó el aire preocupante de su primo.

-Por favor, ve por Ieran.

-Sí, está bien.

Mei Ling se dio la media vuelta y caminó rumbo a los jardines de la casa.

Shaoran suspiró, solo podrá estar tranquilo hasta que Mei Ling regrese acompañada de Ieran y el sirviente que mando, le diga que Shotaro descansa tranquilamente en su alcoba. De repente… ¡Kaori! La más pequeña de sus hijos… ¿Cómo pudo pasarla por alto?

Salió del salón a paso firme, aunque por dentro los presentimientos de que algo terrible se aproximaba, lo inundaban.

Sakura notó la repentina salida de su esposo, dentro de ella, sintió algo agitarse.

Nadeshico solo quería que Kikyo le confesara todo, la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Nadeshico… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¡Dime! ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¡Contesta, por favor!-gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos verdes.

Kikyo dudó… ¿Tenía caso seguir ocultándolo? ¿Qué importancia tenía ya? Dentro de muy poco… Shaoran Li sería suyo, solo era cuestión de tiempo. El ejército de Oyr despertaría y nadie podría detenerlo.

-Sí, es verdad. Estoy enamorada de él….

Nadeshico se estremeció….

Mei Ling buscaba por los jardines a las niñas, ¡nada! Parecía que se las había tragado la tierra…

El joven sirviente, siguiendo la orden de Shaoran, había llegado a la alcoba de Shotaro:

-Joven Shotaro… ¿Estás despierto?

Nadie contestó. Quizás ya estaba dormido. Accidentalmente se recalcó en la puerta… ésta se abrió, dando paso a una habitación completamente vacía… llena de las cosas del niño, pero sin el dueño en ella.

Shaoran caminaba rumbo a la habitación donde dormía la menor de sus hijos.

-¿Señor, Li? –Unas sirvientas se toparon con él.

-Necesito que vayan a la alcoba donde está Kaori, tráiganmela.

-Pero, la niña duerme…

-Es una orden.

Ante aquella frase: "Es una orden", las sirvientas no tuvieron más opción que asentir, hacer una reverencia y encaminarse a la habitación de la bebé.

Shaoran se quedó de pie, pensando en si debía o no, volver al salón.

_-Shaoran Li…_

Se giró bruscamente… ¿Quién lo había llamado? Nada, oscuridad total… el pasillo estaba vacío.

Y sin siquiera planearlo, un recuerdo le vino a la mente: Una conversación sostenida con Ryo Sendo, ahí: En ese mismo pasillo.

_-¿Este pasillo conecta al gran salón, señor?_

_-Sí, así es._

_-Esta casa es como un enorme laberinto… todo conecta a todo._

_-Estás en lo correcto, y así debe ser… todo debe tener una conexión._

_-Por motivos de seguridad y por motivos de magia… -una sonrisa sombría iluminó el rostro del niño._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-La magia es como el agua… fluye, se conduce por túneles…este pasillo da al gran salón, fácilmente la gente de la casa y los invitados pueden conducirse a él. Pero… eso no es lo único que puede conducirse a través de este pasillo._

_-¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser? _

_-Señor Li, ¿Puedo darle un consejo?_

_-¿Ah?_

_-Tenga mucho cuidado cuando esté en medio de este pasillo._

Shaoran Li palideció….

_Tenga mucho cuidado cuando esté en medio de este pasillo._

Y sin poder reaccionar, sintió el frío del metal atravesarle el pecho. La oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de él, todo se veía tan nubloso… alcanzó a tocar la filosa espada, la reconoció… muchas veces él la había llevado consigo, cuando niño.

De la misma forma en que reconoció la espada, también logró reconocer a su atacante… antes de perder conciencia total, antes de hundirse en la oscuridad, pudo ver a Shotaro Li hundiéndole la espada. Su propio hijo… Su propia espada…. Su propia sangre.

_-Y la sangre del padre debe ser derramada por la espada del hijo…Y el ejército solo surgirá de los suelos, cuando la sangre de Shaoran Li sea derramada por obra de su heredero…._

Y el gran salón comenzó a temblar, cuando la sangre del jefe del clan tocó el piso.

**_Continuará..._**

_

* * *

  
_

**_N/A:_** _¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me da un infarto! ¡Ayyyy! ¡Pueden matarme si quieren! ¡Estoy lista para recibir bombas y demás! Pero, debo admitir…. ¡Que me encantó como quedó! ¡Ayyy, ¿Shotaro que has hecho! ¡OHHHHH! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ejem! De veras que yo lo escribí, no se porque hago drama… ¡yo solita hice que Shotarito dañara a su papito! Bueno, no todo podía ser color de rosa… ¿verdad? Ya había sido demasiada dulzura… ¡Tenía que haber algo gris! _

_DISCULPENME por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! La escuela no me había dejado, entre otras cosas, jeje… clásico de mí, lo sé. _

_Aquí me tienen, actualizando a vísperas de mi examen de matemáticas, que fue el martes, pero yo lo presentaré mañana… (Eh, me guardare el motivo de esto). ¡Al fin lo termine! Este capítulo no quería salir… creí que no lo terminaría nunca. ¡Pero la inspiración empezó a fluir de pronto! ¡Así sin más! _

_Bueno, ahora pasaré a lo que más me gusta y emociona… ¡y el motivo de que (aunque tarde) actualice mis fanfics! _

_¡Los Reviews! _

_**Hik-Chan: **¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, ya ves que no pude actualizar pronto… ¡Lo siento! Jajaja, alguien más que opina que Shaoran y Sakura no perdieron para nada el tiempo, jeje. Aunque, ¿Sabes? Si esa historia fuera real… ¡el pobre Shaoran tendría que pagar impuestos muy altos! Jajajaja._

_**LadyAmatista: **Mi fantasma es quien escribe… ya que sufrí de una muerte larga y dolorosa por no haber actualizado pronto. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Aun desde el más allá, sigo escribiendo! Ya en serio MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! _

_**Pantera-Li:** MMM, ya sé… ¡Aun nada de acción! Lo siento, no soy muy buena en eso. Ya el capítulo que viene va a haber combate, pero… ¡no sé que tan bueno sea! ¡Espero no decepcionarte! ¡Gracias por leer! _

_**Selenne Kiev: **¡Tocaya! ¡Gracias por leer mi fanfic y por dejarme review! Lamento haber tardado mucho… tanto la otra vez, como ahorita. ¡Ojala sigas leyendo!_

_**Arika: **¡Me da mucho gusto que aun no hayas abandonado la historia! ¡Gracias por seguir conmigo! Fíjate que mi consentido también es Shotaro…. Eh, espero que con lo ocurrido en este capítulo, el pequeño Shotaro no te deje de gustar. Mi segunda favorita es Ieran… jejeje, me divierto mucho con ella, no se porque. _

_Bueno, ahora sí… me despido, es tarde y tengo que estudiar. (Eso ni yo me lo creo…)_

_Ojala que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. La batalla contra Oyr ya viene en camino… ¡será en el siguiente capítulo! _

_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_


End file.
